


If I Die Before I Wake

by darlingstardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of a thriller, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Blood, Body Horror, Bonding ritual, Clairvoyance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, In which the writer loves witch aus but has no real idea what she is doing xD, M/M, Magic-Users, Meatball Surgery, Mind Manipulation, Rituals, Spell work, Tags to be added, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Wandless Magic, Witch AU, Witch Craft, consensual spell practices, i just really love the setters, same sex relationships, toxic-ish friendships?, witch/familiar sexual relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstardust/pseuds/darlingstardust
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is an exceptional young witch sent to apprentice under Suga. Oikawa Tooru can't keep his mouth shut or keep his nose out of happenings that have nothing to do with him and all to do with Suga. Kuroo is constantly bugging Suga for a cure for his bedhead. Suga just wants peace and quiet...but when he thinks he's going to get it, it all goes down hill from there.Witch! AU based off of an RP.*HIATUS UNTIL AFTER MAY*





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to work on my other chapter works...not add new ones...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi finds a home away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I have so much to say about this.
> 
> First of all, I love my friend Kiri for writing this with me and entertaining me throughout this process through the RP and my rewrite. Second of all, I know really nothing about witches except for in AUs and all that so please enjoy what you can of this!! Third of all, I shamelessly based this in my home state but it is more of a vague location. I know my state well and I have a clear image in mind but it won't be the main location focus. Honestly, let your imagination roam and pay no attention to me I have no idea what I am doing xD" 
> 
> This is mainly BokuAka slow burn but I will edit tags later. Honestly, this was a long process to write because my computer was stupid. I am actually posting this on my spouse's computer.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!

Tucked away on a countyy highway towards the end of a quiet dirt road, a large farm house that had been standing still and quiet since the 1700's sat on a property that was hidden by thick woods, often going unnoticed by the locals and occasional tourists who traveled past. It was built for the special purpose of housing young witches and teaching proper techniques and spells, making it a hub for witches and familiars all over the world, once it had gotten a reputation as one of the finest finishing schools in the country amongst all magic users. Akaashi Keiji was seventeen when the decision for him to advance in his spell work came into play and he made the tough decision to leave home with his mother's blessing, yearning to go to the same school she had gone to when she had been his age. He had heard many interesting stories from his mother of the pranks all of the kids would pull on each other and how inclusive it was, the area beautiful and perfect for the peaceful study it provided. She told him about the lake they would all frequent and the trails they would hike in the summers, the greenery, the seclusion and solitude, the absolute serenity – it held a special place in her heart. However, since she had graduated, she hadn't been in much contact with the house or any witches, basically going her own way and heading home. His mother never spoke much of it besides the questions Keiji would ask, but he couldn't help feeling like if there were somewhere he belonged, it was there.

It had to be.

 It wasn't something he had wanted to do originally, but he was also urged by his mother to go, knowing at a young age that they were not able to pay for a full college lifestyle and especially since they both knew that the young witch had a lot he wanted and needed to learn, having missed out on the opportunities that most witches his age had been given by the time they hit puberty. He had worked hard when he was graduating high school, aiming to graduate with top honors, and the whole year following was spent working to earn as much as he could for the trip out and the weeks to follow as he worked alongside his teacher. He was young and, while college was always a dream he would never give up, he had always wanted to learn about his heritage and the prestige it held. He came from a long line of witches and was the first boy in generations to present as a witch, so he also felt as if he would be missing out on a grand opportunity if he never went. That, and, he wanted to be a good example for his family and for young, male witches. It had always been seen as more of a feminine practice to study in the craft, but he didn't care. Levitation and spell work interested him and he was good at anything he picked up. He might even be able to help his teachers with any younger classmates – especially since it would be painfully obvious that he would be the oldest one among them.

 When all was decided and Keiji had gotten his application ready, he sent it his mother's way to get her approval. He knew that she had sent it out for him, but what he didn't know was that she had also sent a short letter and a check that contained all of her son's college money that she had saved for him (around four thousand dollars would help with his lodging, food, clothing, and educational needs, she figured) in a small envelope that was sealed away with his application. They had waited about a week before Keiji's mother had received a call from the school's headmaster and owner, Sugawara Koushi, the man absolutely enamored with the idea of her son coming to join him in his "own little slice of heaven", as he had put it. The call went on for hours, but the result was all the same: Keiji had been accepted and was to leave for the start of the semester come January.

At nineteen, Akaashi was not as upset as he thought he would be as he said goodbye to his Californian home town, the hot summer days and the people; he  _was_  glad he was saying a farewell to his mother's asshole-ish boyfriend, however. He could talk forever about how much of an abusive thief the man was and how much he hated to leave him with his adoring mother, but he knew she could hold her own. He had seen it himself. He would miss the people he grew up and attended school with, but he knew that their time had come to an end. It was almost cynical, but their friendships had been circumstantial and they would all grow up and move on and away. He could contact him if he wished, but really had no desire to unless they had asked. They together only told him and Keiji's high school friends that he was going to a special school in the northern Midwest states, as no one that wasn't family knew of their bloodline. And, frankly, they worked to keep it that way. 

He knew for sure he was going to miss his mother the minute he started for the interstate, the woman being his rock all of his life, acting as both parents all his life and showing her never ending support, her love never wavering. She was his everything and it was what made the idea of leaving so hard, but a month after his birthday, he set out for his new school, only some clothes, spell books, and personal items coming with him, only enough money to spend on gasoline, one wash and dry cycle for laundry, and food. The rest of the money was tucked away in case of an emergency on his trip through the winter weather conditions and for when he arrived safely in the care of the one and only Sugawara Koushi.

The drive was long, but it was healing in the way all road trips were. He experienced so much in the two-thousand-mile journey that he wouldn't have if he stayed home and went to college locally, and the scenery had been beautiful as he drove through miles of desert, to cities, past farms and on country roads, going from summer weather to winter wonderlands. It was breathtaking, and while he was nervous, he had never felt more alive.  Keiji's heart pounded in his chest when he was an hour away, according to his navigation app. Snow pelted his windshield as he drove farther and he opted to turn his music off in the car and drive through the snow without ambiance, just concentrating. Just breathing. 

He had wondered what things would be like and what exactly was in store for him during the whole trip. His mother had told him that Koushi had met him once when he was little but that he probably wouldn't rightly remember him much in the first place, as they are only six years apart, Koushi having been twelve at that time. The worries of being a good apprentice manifested him and he knew he would have to prove that he could not only be a good student but a perfect witch as well. He knew he had a lot to learn and he prayed that Koushi would be as patient as his mother said he would be, "If he is anything like Sugawara Suki, he will be an absolute saint. Koushi comes from a long line of teachers so he knows his stuff," his mother would promise him every time they brought up how it would be and it was something Keiji held onto. It gave him solace, knowing that he would be in good hands.

The closer to his destination he was, the thicker the snow. He was almost convinced that the road his mother told him to go on would be totally blocked off but he was surprised that his GPS had brought him to a well ploughed dirt road, a little iffy about the woods surrounding his destination. It was intimidating as he sat in the middle of the deserted road with his turn signal on, debating if this was the correct road to go down, feeling his nerves bubble and his hands tingle in anticipation and fear. His GPS told him that his destination would be in two miles following the road and he took the chance, a deep breath catching in his chest. He had come this far and he wasn't about to go home now.

The snow was thick under his tires, but it felt safe, like walking on bubble wrap and feeling the cushion. He knew it was safe to look around, not feeling his tires catch on ice or soft ground that would cause him to spin out or get stuck. He took a good long look around the wooded area; the way his headlights illuminated the bases of the trees and had become pitch black the farther up he looked had made him think this would be a perfect horror movie setting. He felt that if this were any other instance and he somehow crashed or his engine gave out at that minute, he would be stranded and any hillbilly cannibals that were hiding in the thick of the woods or trailing behind his slow moving vehicle would entrap him and drag him off to put him in a cage back at their farm. The thought had made him uneasy, but as he travelled down the dirt road, he felt safe. There was almost a nostalgic feeling behind his comfort, as if he had been here before. He could feel the safety in the property, knowing he had a lot to look forward to, that many, many witches and familiars before him had come here to study and thrive. He took in his surroundings with admiration, the pure white in the pitch black feeling like hope. It somehow made him feel lighter. It wasn't a heavy feeling any more the farther in he drove. He felt sure.

At the end of the dirt road, there was an old wooden gate standing ten feet tall with a "DO NOT ENTER" sign plastered at eye level. His navigation system let him know he still had another half mile to go and he parked for just a moment, remembering that Koushi had said something in the letter he had sent about the gate. He dug in his glove box and turned on the over head light, scanning to find the part about the latch he needed to pull up. He was slow to get out of the car, only in his long black trench and loafers, dreading the cold that bit at his face (not at all prepared to face the winter), but he approached it, taking the latch off  of the side and pushed it hard with a grunt. It was definitely a chore, but once it was opened, he was able to get into his car, move forward just enough to get inside the property officially, and get out to close the gate behind him; and he was definitely happy to be in his car again, sitting and warming his hands before he continued on, seeing a house light shine through the thinning trees.

Upon his turning into the yard, Keiji didn't think he would be as amazed as he was when he could finally see everything. Looking around, to his left stood a large barn that had been built towards the outskirts of the property a good hundred yards from him, on his right a small shed just feet away from the edge of the woods; and in front of him was a grand white home with many windows and a wide wraparound porch. Christmas decorations still adorned the wooden pillars holding up the roof's awning and lights were strung in every window. It made the house look huge. The snow was basically untouched everywhere except on the driveway and the foot prints leading from the porch to the barn and sheds. Keiji thought it was peculiar that only one pair had tracked between those points, expecting to see snowmen and the destruction of a pure blanket of fresh snow by the feet of other teenagers and children, but he paid no mind to it. Maybe the students weren't allowed to play in the cold, not wanting anyone to be unwell during important studies. Keiji definitely didn't mind, not being very fond of snow himself. He moved his car close to the house and shut it off, taking a couple of deep breaths as he had a moment to process his arrival. He had come this far. He felt his anxieties bubble up but he suppressed them. It was definitely too late to turn back now.

He took the customary wide brimmed black hat that he had perched on the passenger's seat beside him and put it on his head, envelope and papers filled with personal information, his money, and Koushi's personal acceptance letter clasped in his gloved hand. One more deep breath. He took the keys from the car and got out, feeling his loafers sink into the crushed snow his tires had packed down in that particular spot. He walked up the steps with great purpose, knowing that his appearance was formal and no nonsense with his white button up and black slacks. As his body moved, he felt like he was floating, head light and heart pounding, ringing in his ears. His hands trembled a little but whether it was from the cold or if it was from his unwavering nerves was beyond him, and he was honestly too distracted to find out which it was. It could have been from either  and he wouldn't much be able to tell the difference anyway. He barely registered when he stood at the door, his finger pressed to the electronic door bell, standing in place as he waited for someone to answer, studying the wreath in green and blue on it's pretty silver hook. He must have looked silly when the door opened because he didn't realize it immediately, looking up half a second later, his eyes meeting soft hazel ones, a smile shining bright through them, even if the mouth of the owner showed no sign. 

Keiji took this as his cue to introduce himself and found his voice after a shaky inhale, removing his hat in respect. "Ahm, I'm looking for the master of the house? Sugawara Koushi?" He spoke firmly and clearly but he felt like his unsureness was evident. He didn't know who he was expecting, or really even who he was looking for when it came to appearances. He hadn't been given a picture and his mother hadn't seen him in years, so her guess would have been as good as his. He had been told, however, that Koushi wasn't on the very tall side, but he had a sunny disposition and was rather good looking, from what his mother remembered - and as far as Keiji knew, this man fit the bill. It felt like an eternity until the man smiled, even though it was only in the course of a quick moment, a laugh coming from the other. It was melodic and it made Keiji feel weightless.

"Well, that's me," The man spoke and pursed his lips as he studied his guest a moment. "I am hoping you are who I think you are. Or who I am hoping you might be." One thing Keiji noticed was that Koushi's voice was soft and polite and it made him visibly relax, the paper in his hands sitting more comfortably on his person. The young witch took this as his cue to speak but nothing really came out, his voice catching in his throat and his breath halting. He looked down at the porch and Koushi tilted his head to try and catch eye contact. "I'm sorry, dear. I can't quite read minds," he tried, quietly, and when a nod came from the young witch, he finally looked up, tears in his eyes.

"S-Sorry. I'm Akaashi Keiji. My mother...Keiko...She-" He sniffled and felt so stupid as he became emotional. It had been a long car ride and leaving his family and friends had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, even if he had taken the move in a very nonchalant manner. The idea of leaving behind his adoring mother ate at him, and knowing that he was going to come back a changed person scared him - he was afraid of who he would become after this and it was a lot to process – so he wasn't expecting Koushi to take his shoulders and shush him, sobering up from his excitement to pull him in. 

"No, no, no," Koushi had shook his head and offered him a smile. "No tears." The older man lead him to the living room, ignoring the shoes still on his guest's feet for the time being. He sat Keiji on one of the lounge chairs and handed him a tissue, to which the younger rejected, taking a moment to breathe. The older sat in front of him and waited, wringing his hands in the white kitchen apron he wore. When Keiji didn't speak, he took his hat from his hands and pursed his lips, gesturing to the papers and documents sitting still in his lap. "Keiji, you are more than welcome to set those down on the coffee table," he started and stood almost as fast as he sat and pressed his hand to the younger's back, rubbing a bit. "You are home now. It will take a bit to get used to but you are probably hungry, and tired, so we can take care of things tomorrow. I made dinner...I was just glad I got the day right. I was sure you were going to show up today when you told me the day you were leaving, but I made sure to make extra every day before you arrived, just in case you came early." He seemed to blubber on a bit and gave a smile when he realized he himself was getting nervous, now. "I hope you like spaghetti."

Keiji took off his gloves and clutched at them in his hands, nodding as he set the papers down and glancing up at Koushi, his eyes red from holding back more tears. He was starting to feel better already, feeling the energy the older witch gave off, feeling like he really  _had_  just come home after a long time away. Everything was such a relief. He was warm. He was in a house that smelled like fresh food and lavender, and his teacher was with him. He had made it and it was starting to feel really nice.

"Thank you, Sugawara. I really...really appreciate everything," he nodded and smiled softly, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

The older witch just laughed softly and shook his head, placing his hat on the coffee table by the documents. "You're welcome. And please, call me Suga. Is it okay if I call you Keiji?" The apprentice looked up and nodded, giving a smile to which Koushi...Suga mirrored. "Wonderful. Go take off your shoes and we'll wash up in the kitchen."

Throughout the dinner was quiet and Keiji spent most of his time taking in the surroundings, Suga commented on small things throughout, telling the younger how happy he was to have an apprentice and be able to teach him all that he had been taught. He also asked how the food was and if Keiji needed anything; the answers were always, "It's delicious, thank you" and "I'm alright, thank you". Suga knew he would have to take his time with the other in those moments, hoping to have a more energetic and talkative student, but he knew Keiji had a lot to process.

After dinner, Suga had left the dishes momentarily to give Keiji a tour of the old house. The lay out was very old, even if everything in it had been replaced within the past thirty years. Two stair ways to the second level were perched just outside the kitchen at the end of a long hallway and outside of the living room towards the farthest wall. The house had seven bedrooms, a sun room made of glass and wood that had been sectioned off for the winter, the living room, two large bathrooms (one upstairs, one downstairs, and, if it was being counted) one in the basement that hadn't been used in ages), kitchen, a library slash office that was just about as big as the living room, and then there was the large basement that acted as a sort of classroom but was turned into a bit of a storage unit with bins and boxes filled with extra blankets, pillows, and lamps. Throughout all of the tour, Keiji found it a bit odd that there were no other young witches like himself roaming around. Maybe he was exceptionally early to the start of the year.

"Outside we have a shed that is used for gardening and where we store out tools for yard upkeep. We have a large garden behind the house and a smaller couple of lots in front. Out back is our herb garden that we use for cooking and spell work and in front are just flowers that we use for the same purpose. If you see any plants in my room or in the basement, they are mine to use and off limits until I show you how to use them, but the planter in the kitchen with the living spice rack is free to use but mostly for food," Suga explained. "All of the books in the library are free to use so long as you do not damage them by eating or drinking around them and keeping them far away from any messy project you may end up working on. It is almost better for you to physically write them down and keep a binder of what you want to try. Those books were my great-great-great grandfather's and I will have your hide if you ruin them." Keiji got chills when Suga threatened him with a smile.

"There is a lot to take in...you may honestly choose any room you like. My familiar sleeps in the big red barn outside and chases away mice," Suga waved with a laugh. "We used to have this place absolutely crawling with witches and familiars, but times have definitely changed from when I was eighteen. My graduating class here was the last class to graduate from this school. We had only myself and six other young men my graduating year and no one has enrolled since then. Not one." And then a soft smile. "Until you."

Keiji sat with Suga in the living room with some tea and papers that the older witch had laid out, pen tucked behind his ear. He assumed this was all for his records and he kept his mouth shut about asking what they were, knowing they would go over them together. When the conversation died down, Keiji took a sip of his tea and glanced up at the witch before him. He was preparing what he needed to get ready and the younger decided to ask a question. "Suga...what happened to those who...wanted to enroll, if I may ask? My mother told me that it was a steady stream of children when my grandmother went here. Graduates leaving and younger girls and boys following suit at the same time. You didn't have anything like that while you attended?" He asked and Suga took a small breath and grimaced.

"We did...however, they either dropped out or their family pulled them out," Suga explained, leaning back onto the settee, drawing his legs up to tuck to his side. "...One sad fact about us, Keiji, is that we are a dying breed. Within the past one hundred years, our numbers have gone down nearly  _sixty-seven_  percent, and it's because of two reasons: witches aren't having children and there are witch hunters." He looked down at the three ring and closed it before tossing it at the other end of the settee. "It's a sad fact. The year I was born, there were three hundred documented witches in this country with thousands more around the globe. Many witches are in hiding because of prejudice and hunters alike so they won't register as witches because of what they face. We aren't as proud as we had been before the turn of the century and while it's a God damned shame, it is understandable. Your mother, for example. My mother, too.

"By the time we realize our potential, it is when we are going out of sixth grade and finding a middle school to grow into, and then high school. When I finished primary school, my grandmother ran this boarding school for exceptional children and I was enrolled because it was a family tradition. We founded this school in the mid 1800's and it was only for girls back then, but soon, male witches started to pop up as well. We integrated the sexes and we were all inclusive of all races before the Brown vs the Board of Education case ever came up. We saw each other as witches and we stood together. When hate crime started to spike after the second World War, we were all very scared. Grandmother would often tell us how her great grandfather would stay awake at night with a gun on the porch, protecting the students from anyone who wanted to harm any of them. 

"As you know, being a witch is no secret. People around the world know that we exist and that many amazingly smart, talented people were born as a witch...but when the threats of lesser minded people came back around, we were essentially fucked all over again. The Salem Witch Trials were all very real and scarring, even if Hollywood and two-bit  romance novelists want to take a bite out of our history and make it something it wasn't...when witches around the time of the sixties were finding out that our number one cause of death was murder by humans, rapidly rising to frequent attacks on those around them, they wanted to hide. Many witches changed their names, moved to new towns, and suppressed their children by either not telling them of their gifts or even of who they were at all, all because of the fear of being next. Sadly, it's why the number in ghost hunting television shows and mediums came about – it's because they are gifted but have no idea.

"Still, that is where you and I come in. I was set to teach the next generation of students after I trained with my grandmother, but...she passed on too quickly and my mother never touched a spell book in her life after she graduated. She wanted to sell this place but my grandparents left it to me. She hasn't come back and I doubt she will. I hope to one day have students – you know, more than just you, no offense – but it will take time. I am just happy you are here, safe and sound." Suga cleared his throat after his speech and tugged the reading glasses he had on a thin, silver chain onto his nose, looking at the papers spread out before him.

Keijitook in the silence after what Suga had told him. It was easy to believe and he didn't doubt it in the slightest that what he said was true. His mother had told him small tidbits on their history, but not as in depth as Suga just had. It cleared things up but also put a pit of anxiety in the middle of his stomach. Suga broke the silence again but with questions regarding Keiji for the files, pen dancing between his fingers. "You never went on to college?"

"No, sir," Keiji shook his head and swallowed when Suga gave him a bit of a sour look. 

"Don't call me 'sir', dear. Suga is just fine. It's all encompassing." He waved his hand and sighed, looking at his education when Keiji gave a soft 'Sorry' just over the ticking of the clock across the room. "Graduated second of your class and still Valedictorian, straight A's, two hundred hours of volunteer work three years in a row, and you would have been accepted into Yale, Harvard, and Princeton, since it appears you had applied." Suga looked up at him and smiled. "And you chose to come here. You are a lot more like me than I think you will ever know, I believe. It's very impressive if not also very stupid. You are very smart, Keiji."

Keiji winced. He couldn't deny that it was. Suga continued on.

"...I have known your mother for a long time. She graduated this academy the year I went into kindergarten and I met you when you were seven. We had come out to check up on her and you and see if you would be enrolling with us in the next five years. We were desperate at that point but I was taken with because of the learning opportunities it came with. I had hoped to one day see you because of the way my grandmother and mother spoke of you, so when I had heard from your mother, I was happy to accept you without any doubt in my mind that you were exceptional and an overall eager learner. I am glad to not be proved wrong."

They continued on and Suga asked what level Keiji's magic was certified at (0), how many tests and examinations he had been given (0), and how may successful spells and potions he had made in the span of five years that had been documented, supervised, and awarded (0). It was really no shock to Suga but he still nodded, knowing they had a lot of work to do. "Your mother tells me that you have practically mastered telekinesis and have studied botany extensively both in your free time and at school for credit. What a little scientist you are." The praise was sweet but serious as he sat up and closed his book. "What can you do for telekinesis? Like, do you have a limit or know that limit?"

Keiji thought for a moment, the answer coming easy. "The largest object I have moved before was a couch. I helped my mother lift it while she was on it, one day. I was sick with pneumonia and I decided to try it, since there was nothing to do." He shrugged and Suga smiled.

"Can you try it with me, Keiji?" He asked, watching as the young witch eagerly nodded. He adjusted himself on the couch and took off his glasses. "This isn't a test but I would like to observe all you can do for this first week before we start any official training, since you haven't been documented by a witch school or teacher. This is your clean slate. Do you need any preparation?"

Keiji shook his head sat up straight in the settee across Suga and concentrated on the back of the identical settee that he was perched upon, thinking about his energy and projecting it forward. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, imagining the furniture in great detail; the gold on the clawfoot legs, the rich maroon and ivory embroidery pinned down with buttons in cushioned pieces, the throw pillow in a deep navy blue, the papers and binders, and Suga in his black slacks and powder blue button up. It only took a moment to get his mind to pick up the antique, and seconds later, it started to move. His eyes slowly opened to see his progress and he saw Suga levitating a foot off the ground, perched perfectly where he had been a moment earlier. Keiji shared a smile with Suga as he wrote a check beside the telekinesis portion. His first official mark.

As the settee slowly moved to the ground, the front door opened and Suga looked to Keiji. The poor witch had startled, dropping it the last two inches, cautiously looking towards the entryway. "...Were we expecting someone?" He asked and Suga laughed as he looked behind him, able to peer out from behind the wall that separated the front foyer from the living room.

"Silly, that is only the biggest, most scary house cat to ever grace the world." He looked back and Keiji rose his eyebrow when he heard steps coming closer, but they were quieter than the boots that had stomped on the rug moments before. "I have dinner made but it's probably cold," Suga called out but paused as their company got closer, his voice needing to be softer. "You'll have to microwave it." Keiji had his eyes transfixed on the entrance when the new person arrived, holding his breath a bit. Suga noticed but said nothing, continuing. "I assume you saw the other car in the drive?" He asked and the man looked right to the new house member, caramel brown eyes looking his way. It made the young witch blush but he tried to hide it by bowing his head a little lower.

"Ha," the familiar looked to Suga and leaned against the door frame, careful not to bump the glass of the French doors. "I only saw a mound. The snow has it all covered. I was going to uncover it when the storm passes."

Suga nodded and looked back to the apprentice, gesturing to his familiar. "Keiji, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, my familiar. He comes from a long line of feline blood, but he is one of the few purebred familiars that cannot change due to a gene deletion."

Tetsurou rolled his eyes. "You really want to tell the kid that?" He asked and Suga laughed.

"He might end up looking for a lazy, fat, black house cat, but he won't get one. I just wanted to let him know so his dreams aren't crushed." He waved his familiar off but Tetsurou stood there, analyzing the younger before nodding.

"Right, well...I'd better get to that spaghetti. If you need anything, Keiji, let me know. I know more of this land than blondie over here does." He grinned and gave him a bit of a salute before going to the kitchen to make himself a plate.

Keiji blinked. He had to admit that he was astounded. So many new things he was learning, and just by looking at a real witch-familiar pair. He had so many questions and wanted to talk to Tetsurou as well, the man leaving before he could get any word out to greet or dismiss him. His opened mouth closed with a soft click of his teeth and he looked back to Suga, the older witch giving him a soft smile. 

"Tetsurou is a good man. He has been my familiar basically since day one. We've been through everything together and he is pretty desensitized from everything." Suga rolled his eyes and yawned, looking back at all the papers. He let out a groan and shook his head. "How about we continue this tomorrow? It's getting late-" it was barely nine at night "- and I normally get up at six to start breakfast." 

"Why so early?" Keiji asked, following Suga's lead of standing, helping him gather papers to organize on the antique coffee table in front of them. They would leave them there for now. 

"I'm used to it. Every day, even when I went to primary school, I woke up with my grandmother to help make breakfast for the others and when I was enrolled, it just went over. Now I make breakfast for Tetsurou and myself. I hope you like French toast. I have a casserole dish sitting in the fridge to be baked tomorrow."

Keiji had been happy to hear that they would be having such a treat for breakfast, smiling at Suga. "Um...I think you'll find I eat just about anything." 

Suga gave a nod. "Good."

After Tetsurou swept the snow off of the old black car, the three of them grabbed what he had packed and picked a room upstairs, window facing the front yard. The lamp beside the bed was old and needed to be replaced but he would worry about that later, sitting on the bed, waiting for Suga to come in with some fresh blankets, sheets, and pillows. Tetsurou set a couple of his boxes down in a corner by the desk he was provided before giving a wave and saying goodnight to both witches.

Suga came back with a couple of quilts and two feather pillows, making a second trip to grab a small space heater and some sheets. Together they made the bed how Suga had always been taught from academy days and when Keiji sat, Suga looked around. "You'll fit right in. It will just be us for a while, but we have visitors always popping in during the warmer months. Minnesota can get really tricky with the snow so all of our friends basically just say 'fuck it' and wait. Unless it's Christmas. Every year this place is packed for Christmas. Oh! You'll get to see it next year. I am so excited for that." He smiled but when the younger just nodded and gave a shrug, Suga calmed a bit.

"I talk a lot when I get nervous. I... actually have something to give you, and then I promise I will shut up and go away," Suga laughed weakly and took an envelope from his back pocket. He took a moment before continuing.  "Um...Your mother sent me this when she originally asked about you coming here, and...well...I cashed it, but I couldn't take the money." He thrust it forward and Keiji reached for it, looking inside to see a large sum of one hundred dollar bills and smaller bills in descending order, all crisp and neat in the envelope, a photocopy of the check cashed neatly cut and placed front and center. "I cashed it so she wouldn't have to worry, but I took none of it. Honestly, I don't need money. My family name takes care of that, but...this was meant to be the money you could have used to go anywhere in the world, had you the means. I think you need this more than I do. It's yours after all."

Keiji had to admit that he was a little shocked, never really ever holding this much money in his life, especially as his own. Sure, he had handled cash tills that had held a thousand dollars of profit but he never saw it past counting it and dropping it in the safe for the bank deposit in the morning for the managers to take care of. This was nearly four times that and all his. He looked up to Suga and tried to put it back to give to him but the older put his hands in his pockets. Keiji sighed. "It's not mine to take, Suga," He pursed his lips. "Please...I don't want this." The boy bowed his head and continued to hold it out. "I want to send this back to her but she won't accept it either, you know that."

"Then save it for her. You don't have to have it for yourself either, but...I feel that it's your right to do what you want with it that does not include giving it back to me." He laughed but put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "The greatest payment I get out of this is getting to teach you. It is an honor in itself and I know you are worth the world. Just get up to help me with breakfast tomorrow and every day, listen to me, and make your way up to greatness, and you are on your way for making your keep."

Keiji listened to his words and with that, watched him go, giving him a smile when Suga shut the door a little. He sat on the bed for a while, looking at the envelope and putting it in his laptop bag for safe keeping until he could deposit it. He was quick to change and crawl into bed, exhaustion finally getting to him, taking one last look outside at the slowly falling snow covering the trees and the ground, his eye catching the familiar sauntering back to the big red barn with a second bowl of spaghetti, broom in his arm. He thought about Suga and what he was going to teach him as he looked around at the shed and pictured the melting snow and the small gardens that had been mentioned in full bloom. He couldn't see the western side of the property but he smiled at what he could, feeling warm. He felt safe and wanted and while it was odd feeling so comfortable around total strangers and in a place he had never been before, with it's different smells and atmosphere, he was able to breathe easy knowing that he had found a place that could accept him for who he was. Time would tell who he would become, but for now, all was well.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!! I know this was a slow chapter, but I can't wait to pick it up for you guys. You can also follow my writing blog on tumblr, brighteyeswrites, and get updates and even some more little oneshots. Much love!


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of being at the house is providing Keiji with new things to learn and experience. It's all hard work from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad that I waited a month to post a new chapter! My computer is crap and I had to factory reset the whole thing to even get to open a webpage. I was hoping this would be more of a hit but I am so happy to have gotten the response I have received so far. Thank you all so much!!
> 
> A couple of things before I continue: 1) I feel bad if this is another slow-ish chapter but I felt that it was important to dive into some more explanation and plot outline. If anything, the next chapter should be our last and should pick up. 2) Again, I know nothing of really anything so this is just me making up things?? I am happy to learn of other things if anyone wants to come and message me!!
> 
> Thank you again, and I hope you guys enjoy~

Suga's cabinets smelled like allspice.

Keiji put one hand on the antique cherry stained cupboards, fingers gracing over the French porcelain knobs, and when he opened the door, the smell came to his nose and it brought him back to a nostalgic state of being he had never felt before. He closed his eyes for a moment and had almost forgotten that Suga had asked for the vanilla in the pretty little brown bottle that sat right in his line of sight. The older witch just gave a soft laugh when Keiji handed him the bottle with an embarrassed blush, a soft hand placed on his shoulder.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Keiji rubbed his neck as he turned away from the cupboard to go back to the eggs he had promised to keep an eye on. When he had made his way downstairs that morning (remembering Suga got up early to make breakfast and promptly setting an alarm), the older had asked the 'single-handedly most important question I will ever ask you: can you make eggs?' To which, Keiji happily replied that yes, he indeed knew how to cook eggs, and was put on duty for making eight scrambled in a large cast iron. "This is a lot of eggs for three people. I barely eat them," Keiji confessed and Suga opened the oven to check the bake in the oven.

"I am the same way. It's Tetsurou. He loves eggs. Always has." Suga stood and wiped his hands on his apron. Keiji noticed it was a nervous habit since it was unlikely that he had a real reason to do so. It wasn't like he had just washed his hands – although, he did that a lot too. "When we were younger, he would come over and his mother would always give us a basket of eggs from the family farm... and he was happy to eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but he was a kitten back then and... well, now his craving has a little tamed since then. He likes them but I make him eat other things, too." Suga gave a laugh when he finished talking and when he didn't speak up again, the kitchen fell back to silence.

Keiji was slow to transfer the cooked eggs to a small serving dish that he stored in the microwave to keep the temperature constant. It was a trick his mother taught him and he started on the bacon. "Suga? I have never met a familiar. I think Tetsurou is my first encounter...that I know of," Keiji confessed. It felt silly to say, since Suga had probably met hundreds, but he also had to know. "Why did you call Tetsurou a kitten? Before, when you were speaking about him."

Suga looked up from the potatoes he was grating for hash browns and waved his hand, a piece of potato flying off his palm. Suga had noticed it and suspended it in midair before it would have fell to the ground, bringing it back to the bowl where the patted and dried shreds were waiting to be seasoned and fried. Keiji was surprised he caught it, but then he remembered who he was dealing with. "Ah, that. Well, you see, since he is still technically a member of the feline family, Tetsurou was still considered a kitten at birth. It's a whole anatomy thing, but while familiars are predominantly human, they are still considered baby versions of their animal when they are little. Tetsurou, while getting mostly human genes, is still a kitten at birth because of his feline genes. You...see what I am saying?"

Keiji blanked on an answer so he just slowly nodded. He was sure he did. He had a lot to learn.

Suga stepped back from his part on the counter and watched as Keiji reached for the tongs. "Ah! Wait. Don't." He raised his voice, but not harshly. It got Keiji's attention enough to pause and listen, hand still hovering over the metal utensil. "Use your telekinesis. It's good practice, you don't need to suppress it here." Suga promptly brought the tongs over to his person without lifting a finger and flying them over Keiji's reach in case he wanted to be smart, putting them in the drawer without breaking eye contact. The apprentice just watched them go and flinched a bit when the drawer slammed shut. "Come on. That bacon will burn."

Keiji was prompt in turning around and working on them, one hand on the counter and the other holding the handle with a hot pad. It was an easy task and he didn't know why it made him so flustered but it did as he slowly raised them with a single glance and laid them down again, listening to the sizzle of the fat. Suga just nodded and gave him a smile, rubbing his back. "Good job. I knew you could do it." The praise made Keiji happy to continue cooking this way once his teacher asked him to finish them all.

Everything was done by the time the front door opened and slammed shut, the loud thunk of boots being dropped to the old wood flooring. Keiji was less startled this time, knowing it was just Tetsurou coming in. The familiar brought his wet and cold self into the kitchen to put another log in the lit furnace on the wall closest to the porch doors, kneeling in front and putting his hands to warm up. Suga looked to him and laughed. "You poor thing. You look redder than a tomato. I hope you are ready for breakfast."

"Yeah. I basically burned off what I ate last night just chopping wood this morning," He sniffed his reply and sighed, wanting to lay down by the heat and bask. Normally he would, but there was a stranger here that he didn't know. He wouldn't relax that easily. "I will light the living room fireplace before breakfast so it will be warm when you guys get to work in there."

"That's sweet of you," Suga chimed in with a smile and looked to Keiji, stage whispering to him. "Normally, he can be so mean."

"And yet, I was born for you, so you are stuck with me." The feline-esque grin was plastered on Tetsurou's face and pushed his God-awful hair back, the permanent wave upward springing back up as his fingers released it. Suga snorted and went to rub his shoulders, giving him a piece of bacon.

"And I love you all the same, dear Tetsu. Go wash up for breakfast. The table should be set in about five minutes." Suga poked his forehead and the familiar promptly stood, going to do as his master told him to do. He watched him go and gave a smile to Keiji. "I am really excited to have you sit and talk with Tetsurou. He can answer so many questions for you. His father is a biologist and his mother is a midwife, so they know quite a lot about many anatomical things regarding all familiar species. Not to mention, he will teach you things that are very important to take with you through life. He was going to be our potions teacher, but, well..." His voice was soft and sad. "We know how well that turned out."

Keiji looked where Tetsurou left and simply nodded, listening to him, but he didn't really pay attention, a question on his mind. "Is he obligated to do the things you say?" He asked, gently taking the plates from the cupboard. He concentrated his hardest as he took three large dinner plates from a top shelf without the use of his hands, hoping not to break them. It was hairy, but he made it work.

"How do you mean?" Suga inquired back, a bit of a laugh in his voice as he went to put silverware on the table. "Like...Do I force him?"

"Oh." Keiji shrugged, opting for holding the plates when they were down, carrying them over rather than suspended movement. "I just mean that...you told him to wash up or...I don't know. He isn't, like...trying to defy you secretly but can't, is he?"

Suga rose an eyebrow, the mole on his left eye crinkling when his mouth moved in thought. "...So you do mean to ask, am I making him?" He asked and when Keiji nodded, Suga shook his head in response. "No, dear. You'll find this out when you and a familiar are bonded for life, but he does it out of respect. I ask him to do things for me, it's because he knows that I am mainly the dominant party in our partnership. I don't abuse it because no good witch should, but he does it because...well, I guess it makes my life easier, even if it isn't in a stance on magic. It goes the same for him, too. If he tells me to stop something or to help him, I am right there on his side."

Keiji understood. "So...it's just mainly a companion role?"

"Think of it as business partners. It runs deeper than it seems, but...it's something you can only experience when you find a familiar."

Keiji looked up from setting the plates on the mats, between the cutlery. "...When will I get to pick my familiar?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too eager. He wasn't aware of the formalities, but he was a little saddened by what Suga said next, the older witch almost laughing out loud.

Suga took a second to just smile, a twinge of sadness gracing the corners of his lips. "Sorry, Keiji. I'm the one that does that, normally." He spoke, giving a shrug. "It's a match making thing."

Tetsurou walked in at that point, coat off but his deep maroon robe over his shoulders, yawning. "You going into match making, Suga?" He asked and Keiji could see the older witch wanted to smack him, but he just gave a tense laugh and a soft kick at his shin.

"Don't you tease me. You know my mother picked your family because we have had a long history of ties. It was only natural," he defended with an answer and Tetsurou sat, looking at the apprentice, his soft tawny eyes catching soft blue ones. Keiji felt a blush rise at the back of his neck as Tetsurou watched him and he felt that he could have fallen into those pretty eyes. It was the first time Keiji had really gotten a good look at the familiar and he found that his nose was straight, jawline sharp and clean shaven, and the way his build was naturally toned, even with his robe hiding his frame. It made him curious and he took a step closer, not registering what he was doing.

"He is such a bullshitter," Tetsurou barked with a laugh and crossed his arms. It brought Keiji back down to earth as he spoke and he realized his position. He went to grab drink glasses as the familiar continued. "More than likely, they'll pick out two or three that are good for you and you meet with them and check spiritual compatibility. Whoever is the best match for both parties are meant to be and off into the bonding ritual you go." He explained, which gave Keiji a little more hope. "However, there aren't many to pick from at such an old age for an apprentice witch."

Ouch. That took away his hope faster than he could even hold it.

Suga hit him over the head with a wooden spoon, hands at his sides as he commanded the object. His familiar winced but the witch just tilted his head. "Don't be rude to him. It's not his fault. Besides, I have been doing my research the past couple of years since our darling boy expressed his interest." He turned his attention back to the younger of the three and clasped his hands together, repeatedly smacking Tetsurou with the spoon until he was satisfied. "I have found a good handful of people who will be perfect for you, Keiji. Don't worry. We just need to get you to meet them and it will be one of the first steps toward your completion."

They sat down and started serving each other when Tetsurou and Keiji both looked up to Suga. "Can you tell us?" Keiji asked, wondering about his choices for familiars but Suga just shrugged. Tetsurou gave a fake pout and went to eat his eggs in fork fulls.

"In due time. We have other matters to worry about, to be frank. And I don't know if you are ready to handle more information about things you don't quite know or can grasp the meaning of just yet."

Keiji had his turn to pout – still, he took a small bite of his food and was focused on that for just a little bit. He understood but he was anxious for more, craving the knowledge he had yet to learn. He really wanted to be involved in it all, as soon as he could, but it would come in time, he guessed. He could be patient.

 

After breakfast finished and Keiji worked on the dishes, Tetsurou started to shovel the porch all the way around, the witches sitting in the kitchen watching him for a little while before going to work in the living room. Keiji answered everything that Suga asked with the knowledge he knew to be correct and proved to him what he could do. They knew his telekinesis was moderate but could be stronger; Concilium (the ability to command living beings) was powerful enough to get Suga to stand and walk to him; his pyrokinesis (abilitily to control fire) lit the fireplace from forty feet away, proving that he needed no work in that field, either. The only two that stumped him were ones that were barely ever used but Suga was happy he could teach him something more than just the basics. Finally, something hard he could sink his teeth into.

"It looks like you just need to learn transmutation and divination, but the harder of the two will be the latter. Divination is easier, but it's like telekinesis, almost, but without knowing the object. It takes more focus and patience than telekinesis." He wrote down in his planner a couple of small things, taking a minute or two before looking up. A smile was on his face. "You truly are very gifted, Keiji. Not a lot of self-taught witches know this much already."

Keiji nodded and gave a soft smile. "I've had a lot of practice. And my mother is a great teacher."

Suga gave him a smile back. "Good. There is only more to come and we have no time to lose."

 

After dinner, Keiji sat upstairs reading the books he had brought with him, having been given the go ahead to be dismissed after he helped to clean the kitchen. It was dark in the yard as Suga looked out the window, a cup of tea in his hand. He wasn't surprised to see Tetsurou standing outside with a man who came in with a plow attached to his truck, talking briefly and gesturing where not to go. The security light helped when they had to draw lines to stay within and Suga gave a wave to the human man outside, a blush on his cheeks.

Sawamura Daichi had been helping with small things around the house since he moved to the county five years ago. He lived five miles north and was one of the only humans to know what was back here, thanks to Suga wanting to get to know the man. They met at an open invitation barbeque Daichi hosted to introduce himself to his neighbors and Suga was charmed the moment he saw the man in the tight white shirt behind the grill. He must have made an impression on him, as well, since Daichi had been the first to call to ask if Suga needed any repairs or help around the estate. Suga normally declined him, as it was why he had Tetsurou helping a lot in the first place but having the man around was always a blessing.

Suga went to the living room and organized the papers he had scattered about, moving to put them in the kitchen on the table to sort through. They were long forgotten when lunch came and at that point, Suga basically gave both of them the day off. He could tell his apprentice was still tired from the journey and getting used to everything around him, wanting to take it all in, and Suga had wanted him to. The younger mainly spent most of the afternoon on the phone with his mother and the older witch let him have his space. He sighed as he plopped down, glancing out occasionally to see his familiar and the human working to plow their driveway of the snow that just kept falling. He hated that he had really nothing to do and wished he could be outside but he didn't want to be in the way. He would probably commit to distracting Daichi too much and he knew how hard the man worked and how early he got up to go to his job in town. He would hate to be the cause of him staying late and getting no sleep, so he would just need to wait, no matter how much he wanted to flirt with him.

The time went by and soon, Tetsurou came back inside and stomped his feet out on the rug before taking his boots off in the foyer. Suga only looked up when he tucked his head in before entering, pulling up a chair in the open spot before him. "Daichi was outside," came his soft statement.

"I saw." Suga gave a soft smile, looking over his glasses. "I gave him a wave and he waved back. It was while you were drawing lines."

Tetsurou snorted. "You'd think he'd know where not to go. Pretty sure he just wanted to lure you out to see him by standing out in the open." Tetsurou leaned back in the chair and wiggled his eyebrows. "He likes to flirt too, Koushiiii~" Suga just rolled his eyes and waved the papers, as if trying to tell him he was concentrating. The familiar looked at the paper stack in his hand, whistling. So many files and subcategories on the apprentice witch upstairs. "Man. So this is what our papers must have looked like." He picked up the birth certificate copy and hummed, flipping it this way and that.

"Well...over time, yes." Suga answered as he rubbed his temples with his hands, the papers floating in the stack before him. "We started out with a folder, but now, our files are probably five hundred pages. It goes back to the families, so yours is probably with your mother. I know mine is in my safe upstairs." Suga sighed, taking out a sheet to put in a corresponding pile. "All of this is just small stuff. It needs to be sorted through and checked off. Since he has come to us so late in the game, I need to figure out what all applies and revise it accordingly... Especially if the council comes asking questions."

"That's no fun," Tetsurou commented, almost apologetically.

"Tell me about it." Suga gave a fake smile and went back to sorting.

The kitchen went quiet for a bit and after a moment, Tetsurou stood to get a beer from the fridge, pulling the tab back and taking a long swig. He went to sit where he was, tempted to put his feet on the table. Suga gave him a warning look, knowing his intentions. "Don't even think about it."

"I wouldn't." He acted innocent and took another swig. "So. Did you let his royal highness know that you have gained yourself an apprentice?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I bet he will be jealous and demand you find one for him, too."

Suga looked up at the comment and rolled his eyes. "He can find his own. It's not like he isn't busy in Paris, right now. I sort of know what he is up to, but it's not teaching. I remember poor Tobio. He is not fit to teach anyone anything."

"I try not to remember. Now that I think about it, I don't think anyone has heard from him after he had to leave this school before he even enrolled."

"No. I haven't tried to." Suga went back to his papers but put them down. "Tobio is probably almost eighteen now."

"Shit," Tetsurou laughed. "I hope the kid is alright."

"Me too."

Silence again.

"So, you really aren't going to tell Tooru?" Tetsurou pried, leaning forward. Suga had to take a deep breath, but before he could exhale, Tetsurou continued. "I'm just saying. You know how he gets when you hide things from him."

"Tetsurou, please. He will find out when I am ready, and you are not to breathe a word of this either, got it? I will deal with him how I see fit, now...honestly." He warned once more. "Besides, he has been too busy to call me this week. He is still working on the pilot of his new show."

Tetsurou just took a swig of beer and rolled his eyes at the last comment. He didn't bring it up but he continued on. "Okay. Sorry I asked. I am just as excited as you are. It's nice to have someone else in this big house." His statement made Suga nod and Tetsurou looked up at the ceiling a moment before licking his lips. "I know how badly you wanted to be headmaster. I remember that we used to play with you all the time and we were all your teachers and we would report to you. I remember when we invited other, normal kids to play and they thought we were weird but they had so much fun, nonetheless. And you went all out, too. You made flashcards with pictures of herbs and told them that if they were late, they would be expelled. They never suspected a fucking thing that we were witches." He snorted. Suga smiled and went back to working, remembering the fond memory, going oddly silent. "You make such a great teacher, though. Whether it's a hundred students or one. You make us proud."

Suga set the papers down and gave Tetsurou a teary smile, the wetness falling down his cheek for a moment. "Stop, I am so emotional right now, it isn't funny." He choked a laugh and took a moment. He pressed his forehead to his palms and took in a breath. "I am so honored, but...I am so scared, Tetsurou." The familiar sat up a little straighter at the comment, feeling his worry pulse through him, but Suga waved him off. "No, it's nothing, I just...I have this fear...what if I fail him? What if what I have to teach him is wrong and I set him up for failure? I don't ever want to do that to someone."

Tetsurou stood and went to rub Suga's back, happy to be at his side, kneeling before him. He wanted to say 'Well, just don't fail him, then', but it might have been considered a smartass remark – Suga's feelings didn't need to be invalidated by a comment. "You won't. He is a strong witch already and he seems to have a good head on his shoulders, Suga. He is independent, driven, talented. I saw what he did, just as you did. He learned most, if not all of it, on his own...in a place where he was barely exposed to any witches around him to help. That is something, right there. That is everything. There is nothing you can't teach him and there is no method that is the wrong method. He is going to go above and beyond and he will have you to thank."

Suga sniffled and looked up at his familiar, smiling weakly. "Thanks, Tetsurou." He whispered and sat up straight before wiping his eyes and looking back down at his work. "...I might just leave this for tomorrow. I may leave Keiji to do his own thing this upcoming week and we'll start soon."

"Sounds good to me. And anything you need, I am happy to help." Tetsurou offered and ruffled his hair. "Maybe I can help him with those spells or poultices."

Suga nodded. "That might be good."

Their conversation died slowly as Suga cleaned up and put the papers back into his own personal study downstairs, saying goodnight to his friend and getting ready for bed. He went to check on the young witch and he had fallen asleep with the light on. Suga noticed how he had a novel sitting open on the bed and he was slow as he gingerly picked it up and put the book mark in between the pages. The older witch felt a sense of pride as he watched Keiji sleep, pushing his hair back and feeling his velvet skin. He wished him well and turned off the light, watching the snow fall outside in the dark room. It brought back a sweet pang of nostalgia, resonating deep in his bones. This had been his old room that he had shared with his best friend during some of the best years of school. He was eager to see the past repeat itself and see how Keiji would grow into a capable adult witch, learning and loving his powers. He wanted to stay and bless him with sweet dreams, but he left, heart full and mind thrumming with ideas. It was almost impossible for him to sleep now and it caused him to sit up and map out their next plans and lessons for the coming months. He forgot about his worries that had been confessed to his familiar earlier and went to work, a new hope blooming from within.

 

Much to Keiji's chagrin, he was surprised to learn that Suga was putting off teaching for the next month. Tetsurou was a little surprised as well but paid no attention to it, really. Keiji wasn't his student and he had no say in the matter. When the young witch questioned Suga, however he was met with an indifferent response. "Because I said so." Suga just grinned and Keiji basically deadpanned at the shoddy explanation. "I want you to adjust to the area, first. You have been working nonstop, child. Take a well-deserved break. Study up on herbs so when spring time comes, you can plant your garden. Maybe just work on what you already know, go above and beyond, but I won't teach you a thing until February first."

Keiji blew out a breath and ran fingers through his hair. "Okay. Okay, I will. Thank you, Suga," He accepted, reluctantly. It's not like he could do much for his superior's stubbornness. He could be patient. It was a vertue after all, right? Maybe this was a lesson in itself?

Keiji just didn't want to be patient.

 

"He wants what's best for you, is all," Tetsurou called to him as they stood outside on opposite ends of the house, shoveling snow off the porch again for the third day in a row. It was the following day that Keiji finally spoke of his frustrations towards the waiting period, and while Tetsurou was happy that the kid was talking, he was not impressed with the fact that he was telling him. It wasn't like it was his business in the first place, and it was something he should have discussed with Suga immediately if he was mulling over it. "Seriously. He may not always speak of his intentions right away but he is a smart cookie. Do not underestimate him. He knows what he is talking about. You have to trust your teacher. That's how it was for me."

Keiji walked toward him, pushing the big yellow shovel towards Tetsurou and promptly pushing snow off the edge as the familiar followed behind, salting any ice patches they had from icicle drippings on the gutters. "No offense, but wasn't it a bit different for you? You are a familiar. You didn't necessarily have the same teacher, right?"

"That has nothing to do with it. Ukai told us the same thing Suga is telling you and you'd better listen before you end up missing the whole point," Tetsurou tried to reason with him.

Keiji wasn't really understanding. "Okay, but what is the point?"

Tetsurou just put his hands on his knees and groaned. Did he ever stop asking questions? "I don't know, okay? He doesn't tell me everything. He has a reason, that's all I know, so just...talk to him if you need to know, okay? But until then, why don't you just take this break, yeah? You've been from school to school to working to more school. You can't tell me you won't enjoy doing nothing. Or...do something productive, but just take the time to rest. Use this as leisure time, because once you start working with Suga, he'll run you ragged. You'll want to have time off."

Keiji looked at the shovel, going back to forcing more ice out of his path with the sharp end, panting after a minute. "I just like to get things done." He confessed and though Keiji had been a little too inquisitive, his response made Tetsurou smile. The witch didn't catch it right away but he noticed when the familiar clapped his shoulder and gave him a sly smile.

"Persistence is always a good thing to have."

It made Keiji's face flush from more than just the cold and his heart pound once in his chest that was a little harder than the rest of the beats. He just ignored it and kept working, even though he wouldn't have a problem being caught in his gaze for the rest of the day.

 

Suga was in his study when Tetsurou and Keiji offered to cook dinner, the young witch cutting potatoes manually but grating cheese to his right, focusing on the motion as he spoke. "Do you think he has any familiars picked out for me yet?" He asked and when Tetsurou shrugged, Keiji took a deep breath. "I hope if he does, they are good people."

"Well, not to rain on your parade or anything, but you'll probably get a guy. Hope you like guys." Tetsurou told him simply and Keiji almost dropped his knife at the statement. For some reason, it sounded like there was something more that was insinuated but he cleared his throat.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, it's this whole thing. Familiars have to be the same sex as their witches. Well...same biological gender. Like, you could get a familiar who is trans but they would need to basically have the same anatomy as you. In late eighteen hundred, there was this case where a witch had given birth to a stillborn that was her familiar's biological child. The council had punished them with a fine and basically took away her familiar's sperm. It's just a whole thing."

Keiji grimaced at the reasoning. "I heard that being mated with a familiar can be-"

"Ugh, do not use that word," Tetsurou groaned, putting up his hand. "It's not really imprinting or mating, but it's a bond. A spiritual contract. Mating and imprinting are for sexual purposes, basically. If Suga and I were together in a sexual relationship where it would just be us, that would make us a mated pair. However, we are not. We are share a bond. Continue."

Keiji gaped at him a moment before back tracking. "Okaaaay. I heard that it can be sexual between a witch and familiar. Does it have to be?"

Tetsurou blanched. "Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know?" Why the hell was the familiar acting like it was such a big deal? "I just want to know? Suga said you might be able to answer some of my questions." Keiji became a little defensive as he spoke but Tetsurou bit back a groan.

"Great... Okay, okay, fine, but just listen to me carefully. I don't want to have to repeat myself a lot. Suga and I share a bond. We have a friend, that you may meet, who is in a sexual relationship with his familiar. They are mated. It is not uncommon to share a sexual relationship with your familiar but as I said, sharing the same biological sex helps to reduce incidents like the example I gave you - the reason we have the rule in the first place. Do a lot of people follow it? No. You don't have to, but it's frowned upon and Suga could ruin his reputation by giving you a familiar with whom you could produce a child with. That being said, you may not even have romantic feelings for your familiar at all. Take Suga and me. I have known him forever. We were...bound together when we were ten years old. Obviously, it is a blood ritual and your body accommodates the added blood and it takes a lot more out of the witches than it does familiars. When Suga and I were bonded, his blood was so saturated with magic that my body took it easily. I think I only threw up once right after I woke up but since my blood composition is so different, his body took everything it had to convert it and he was bedridden for three days. His body just ached too much to move and when he was up and ready to go, he wouldn't leave me alone for a solid couple of months. We were inseparable. It makes the connection really strong and you form this meaningful bond. It's one of the reasons that some witches make it a sexual relationship, because it is just so easy to fall into. You learn a lot about each other before it wears off and normally, you know each other better than anyone else. Honestly, I am pretty sure I was Suga's first actual kiss. It happened when we were twelve and I still remember how I felt when it happened."

Keiji listened as Tetsurou trailed off and snorted a bit when he made no further comment. "I see," was all he said and Tetsurou just rose an eyebrow, flushing a little more.

"I can't really elaborate much on the feeling, kid. It's hard to do. We all feel different when it happens. You are sexually mature and so your familiar will be too, and maybe you will feel different or...something. You'll probably heal faster than Suga, though. Just letting you know. It’s this big ritual that only witches can perform under a full moon and there is a goat sacrifice and blood and robes and chanting. All the good spooky stuff. Witches go through a trial called descensum and it's basically getting back to life afterward. Basically, it's a rebirth, almost...but not quite."

At that point, Suga entered the kitchen and rolled his eyes. "I hope there is some interesting conversation going on."

"There is." Tetsurou waved his hand and Keiji looked back at Suga. He opened his mouth to speak but he figured he should go back to making food after hearing his own stomach growl. He continued the conversation when they were eating. Keiji swallowed his food and pressed on.

"Is it illegal to start a family with your familiar? Like, you get married and maybe one of you gets a surrogate or something?" Tetsurou gave him a look and Suga laughed and it made Keiji turn red in embarrassment. He was just wondering.

"Yes, you can do that. Legally. The council would rather have that than no more witches or familiars because they are fucking each other," Suga explained and went back to eating. "It just depends on the situation. In those cases, a lot of the time you need to set up a date that the council can review your request and you get the answer within the month"

"I see. And what if one of you decided to marry someone else? How would that work?" Keiji asked.

"In terms of...what?" Tetsurou asked slowly, confused.

"Like..." Keiji swallowed. "Would one of you get jealous? You seem to be so close that if someone else got in between that...?"

Suga just pursed his lips and looked to Tetsurou. Tetsurou looked back. Then they both went to their food. "Well, um...we don't know. We've never...dated anyone."

It was Keiji's turn to laugh, but he didn't do so outwardly. He gave a snort but composed himself. "Sorry, that was rude of me." Suga just gave him a look.

"You have been very intrusive tonight." Tetsurou agreed and it made Keiji blush. "I think it's great. Suga has never had sex, either, in case you want to ask that, too."

The older witch turned red. "Well, I think that may be enough of your blatant lies and bullshit tonight." Suga laughed awkwardly and finished his food in one last bite before standing to put his plate in the sink. "I think it's enough."

"But I have. Had sex that is. Just in case you wanted to ask." Tetsurou continued, ignoring Suga and turning to the apprentice with a wink. Suga shot him a look. Keiji flushed more, craving this attention. He took in a deep breath, but Suga spoke, interrupting his moment.

"I said, enough."

Tetsurou just laughed louder and it made the house feel full.

 

The rest of the night passed slowly and Keiji stayed in the library downstairs, looking through books and humming to himself in thought. Since the decision for him to wait on his studies had come to pass, he had still wanted to learn what he could and explore on his own time, a feeling he came to terms with later at dinner. He was on the ladder that was connected to the shelf when Suga came in, gently rapping his knuckles against the wood door frame. He smiled at the younger and took a breath. "Mind if I come in?"

Keiji shook his head in response and Suga moved to sit on a leather arm chair near the desk at front, looking at the writing quills and ink bottles placed in a nice little wooden box. He ran a finger over the lip of it and looked up again at Keiji as he slowly climbed down, a book in his hands. "I wanted to say goodnight... but you have me curious. Are you looking for something in particular?" He asked softly and leaned forward when Keiji approached, tucking some hair behind his ear.

The apprentice blushed as he held up his book a bit and shrugged. "When I called mom the other night, I asked her about some things. She wanted me to find her photo in the book that had your great-grandmother's notes on the class of '95. She said she wrote something inside that was for the...I don't know, questionnaire she had given them. She said that since it was your great-grandmother's last class to teach that she wanted to remember them by this."

Suga held out his hands and gave a smile when he opened to the pages. There wasn't anything useful to name or quote but he read it and Keiji read some small things as well as they flipped through the pages together. They were quiet for a minute before Suga took a breath and spoke up. "She was something. I only knew her for a little while, but my great-grandmother taught hundreds of witches. I sometimes wish she was still alive so I could have asked her everything I have ever wanted to know. She kept diaries and I know she talked about her work..." A laugh "but the poor thing let them yellow and I can barely read what she wrote." Keiji was about to speak when he looked to Suga and noticed his chin trembling a bit.

"I was six when she passed. She was in the hospital for almost a whole year and we tried to save her too. Nothing cures old age. I'll never forget how broken down my grandmother was, seeing her laying there. She told us that we were going to be just as good as she was and... I know my grandmother thought she wasn't quite the lady her mother was, but they were both incomparable women. They are in a class by themselves, Keiji." He took a shuddering breath and Keiji knelt beside his teacher, a hand over his as he spoke.

Suga looked at the younger witch and he still felt the fear that he wouldn't be good enough to teach this boy anything. He feared that without the guidance of someone to help teach him how to properly guide Keiji that he would fail him someday and it would all come back on him. His name would be run through the mud and he would ruin the hard work the women before him fought for and achieved flawlessly. He knew that his apprentice could probably see the worry and doubt in his eyes but he tried to shake it off before taking a breath and smiling, his voice regaining strength when he spoke again. He still took a moment to reassure himself and he was slow to take the younger's hand before shaking his head. He opened his mouth to talk but Keiji beat him to it.

"You will be right along with them," Keiji promised, a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, a smile starting on his face. "Everything you can teach me is enough for me. Truth be told, Suga, I don't know where I am starting. I don't know where I am going. I don't want to put the pressure on you by calling you my saving grace but I don't know how lost I would feel if you would have denied me. I just want to know who I am. You can help me find that."

Suga smiled at the praise and the sweet, embellished words, knowing that the young witch before him meant it. Keiji did not seem like the type of person to lie and as it stroked his ego a bit, he came to the conclusion that he was thinking too hard about it. He had to be confident in all his grandmother taught him and all that the family stood for. He was sure that he could have faith in Keiji, just as the young man had faith in him. It wasn't like he could show his insecurities, especially this early on. He could do this. He was a man of his word and Keiji was going to be one of the best damn witches ever to learn here with the Sugawara family in charge.

"I would want nothing more than to guide you on this journey," Suga reassured, paused a moment, and smiled. "We should start your training immediately."

Keiji couldn't have been happier. His patience really did pay off.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up!!!  
> @darlingstardust on IG  
> @bright-eyes-writes on Tumblr


	3. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is ready to learn. He feels like he's finally up to bat after a long game and Suga is guiding the pitch in his favor. It's smooth for them; however, Kuroo goes soul searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooly shit, I honestly hate myself for waiting this long to give you guys a damn chapter. Four months, y'all. Yikes.
> 
> Happy New Years to my followers and newcomers! Life has been super hectic, but pretty fun~ I missed you all!

With paperwork finished and a proper analysis of Akaashi's skills, the two witches started working the next week, immediately.

They spent the next couple of days searching through books and making a plan together of where to start - instead of having Suga decide for the both of them – and finding spells that would make a good start for the beginning of training. Akaashi could barely contain excitement and even tried to convince Suga to help him with the harder spells, all of which Suga refused. They clashed often, but worked well together when it came down to it, making their partnership much more meaningful.

In the coming days, Akaashi had worked nonstop, whether it was reading or actually working. His schedule had him up at six every morning to help with breakfast, then on to chores, lunch, work on his spells and with herbs, dinner, clean up, and bed at ten. The first two weeks went just like this as if it was clockwork, and while Akaashi had no complaints, he had begun to feel a little run down by the middle of February, a full month since they had begun; and Suga had been feeling the same way. 

Suga always had a million things to do on any given normal day, and adding an apprentice witch, while fun and empowering, made his work load double, so his day was normally longer; or at least it seemed so. While Akaashi helped with a different chore a day, along with cleaning the kitchen after every meal, he had been making plans for the gardens, catching up on paperwork, talking to the state council about the young witch's progress daily, and helping where he could where his apprentice fell behind. He worked on being patient, and while the young witch was truly gifted, Suga would often snap when something would take longer to learn, rather than what he had learned in less. It was the stress, and Akaashi knew it, but Suga hated being the type of teacher to become frustrated at crucial and unnecessary times. It didn't happen often, however, when it did, they both rode with it. "You  _have_ to keep your back  _straight_ , Keiji!" He would tell him as they worked out in the snow and the wind, and "This shouldn't have been so hard for you," he would scold as he forced him into a position, hands on his jaw to make him face where he needed to be. Legs spread, back straight, eye focused.

Akaashi felt nothing differently of Suga when he became upset with him. It was irritating when he was a little harsh, though he knew that he meant well. The older witch had been more than apologetic and often times would stop chores or lessons to make cookies with him to show it, but it hadn't been necessary. Although, not that it wasn't appreciated.

When the last week of February came upon them, after dinner one night, the witches had a talk. It was serious and respectful, even if it wasn't what they both ultimately wanted. 

Suga began. "We need to cut down on your lessons. At least to every other day. I am happy to work with you, but I don't think we can keep doing this and pushing you, and while I know that you wouldn't mind it and that you are doing very well for the time we have been working, you still need a break, too." He spoke sincerely and truthfully, waiting in the silence for Akaashi to give him any indication that he was listening and agreed. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do. Truthfully, I wish I could push you harder and faster, but it's only plausible if we have another teacher or two helping, and... sadly, I can't get those kinds of resources on little to no money for them."

"I understand," Akaashi spoke, nodding slowly as he took it all in and gave a smile for reassurance. He really did understand, even though it was a little upsetting, he had to admit. He wanted to finish his schooling immediately – what would take years, he wanted to accomplish in months. He knew he could do it. He was the smartest kid of his class and had been dedicated and disciplined when it came to his studies. He was not about to back down because someone told him they would need to; still, it was about Sugawara as well. He had heard that his arrival had meant a great joy for the older witch and he had been so excited to finally have a student to call his own and not some underclassman to have ask him for advice. While it felt like a bad and almost unfair move, he sympathized and understood completely.

Suga sighed in relief as Akaashi spoke and moved to hug him, tightly in his arms. Before he pulled away, Akaashi could feel him smile a bit and he hugged him back just as tightly before they released each other. "We will still work vigorously, but the work haul is too much at times," He confessed and sipped at his hot tea before putting it back on the coaster it had been resting on. He had been too nervous to touch it before he talked to the young witch about his plan, worried that Akaashi wouldn't take it well. The younger one seemed to tilt his head as a response to Suga's statement and the older witch sighed. "I just hope you don't think I am being selfish.

"When it was my mother and grandmother running this coven, only my grandmother was ever really truthful with me about the stresses and responsibility. My mother never really wanted the job to help with the next era we would welcome in, but here we are. I make so many calls a day it is ridiculous. I'm honestly glad we still get enough money from the state so we can do this." He took another long sip before standing and grabbing his three-ring binder and a pen. Akaashi watched him go but when he came back, Suga opened and started skimming through. He spoke a single word, "Ventilabo" - it spread out all of the marks written for Akaashi's lesson plans and moved them to different dates and times, and Suga started writing in any extra information that was needed, glancing up at his apprentice after a while and letting the pen continue without touching it.

"It may take a whole year instead of to the middle of summer, like we planned, but it will be for the better. We can stay sane that way," Suga laughed, eyes brightening up and Akaashi smiled back.

"I'm just grateful for the opportunity." He stood and went to get their dessert as they planned every little thing. The witches ended up staying up later than they were used to but Akaashi went to bed happy, knowing that they would have a break tomorrow to be able to figure everything out.

Suga, while happy that Akaashi had taken the suggestion well and everything was taken care of, for the most part, found himself unable to sleep. He had eventually gotten out of his bed at eleven and made his way down to the living room where he sat on the floor by the fire, feeling it’s warmth, eyes closed and breathing even. He felt at one with the flames and let the embers energize him. 

It was a powerful thing, to be able to feel the flames in your belly, knowing that they were dancing in front of him, his eyes blind but his body knowing. He felt as he and the embers existed together for just a moment, he could feel a sort of comfort that he hadn't realized he had missed. Summerdays from childhood. Being at the beach with his friends. The face of a fiery, red headed clairvoyant.

Oikawa.

He almost hadn't heard the front door opening and closing, but with the force that came behind the action, it was hard not to. Suga opened one eye and turned a bit as he felt his familiar standing in the doorway, watching him. He turned back to the fire and rubbed the floor beside his lap. 

"Come sit, Kuroo," He hummed and took in a deep breath as the man moved forward. "Come warm up with me." The witch could smell the alcohol coming from the man's breath as he moved to lay on the floor, head in his companion's lap. Suga played with Kuroo's unruly hair and took in a deep breath as he massaged his scalp, the man nearly purring at his touch. Suga looked down at him and saw that he looked to be crying just before he came in from his home in the barn. "Hey, look at me," Suga commanded softly, sympathetically. "What's wrong?" He asked and Kuroo just shied away from his touch. It took a while for the familiar to speak, but when he did, Suga felt his heart drop.

"Pemsie is sick. Ma called me and... she wants me home right away. At least before she passes. And I might stay a while after...to help look after the house." The words were hard for the familiar to speak and Suga had felt the pain Kuroo felt, in their shared bond and in his own way. Pemsie had been a nickname that Kuroo's grandmother had ever since she was a little girl, but they always called her that since Sugawara's grandmother had just been known as Grandma to them. They had known the sweet, old woman had been getting closer to her death bed but they didn't know it was this close. "Ma said that...she was asking for me. And I feel so damn sick for not being around her more often. I don't want to have to go all the way to Maine, just to say goodbye. And who knows when I will come home? She is anywhere between hours to literal months, it just depends on how she takes care of herself. And Pemsie has never been one to just sit down and take shit." He sighed and closed his eyes, wiping the snot on his sleeve.

Suga summoned over a tissue box and a kerchief came from the box to press against Kuroo's nose; Suga instructed him to blow. The familiar did and he took it with his own hands to shove in his pocket. "You know I don't need protection, Tetsu," he offered and played with his hair again, his familiar leaning into the touch. "I can take care of myself. You need to go to your family and be with them in this trying time. I would go with if I had the means to...I just don't want to drag Akaashi around. And we have so much to do..."

"They will understand," Kuroo whispered and closed his eyes. "I am just...regretting that so many of my years were spent here. Not that it has been in vain, but that I couldn't get to know Pemsie."

Suga looked down at Kuroo and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "...I'll take you to the airport tomorrow. I need to grab food from the grocery, anyway." He took in a breath. "Do you need any money for tickets?"

"No... You know I have my own. And I'll probably pick up work on the farms out there, anyway. Too many old folks looking for help these days, so I can pay my way back when it's time." He hummed but he was serious. He sat up and Suga looked at him to be sure he was going to be okay. "I booked the flight and everything. I knew you would want me to go, so...it leaves at noon tomorrow."

Suga nodded and pressed their foreheads together. "Give Pemsie my love. All of my love. She has been nothing but sweet to me and... There is nothing I can do to ever repay her. I hope she knows how grateful I am." He smiled weakly with tears coming to his eyes. Kuroo wiped them before they fell down his cheeks and when the familiar nodded, Suga embraced him and they sat a while on the floor, just like that. Suga felt like a teenager again and he could only imagine how Kuroo was feeling, accepting the warmth that radiated between them from their bond. Kuroo was showing his appreciation. The fire's flames licked their skin with it's heat and for a moment, Oikawa Tooru was with them as well.

"She knows." He reassured before standing and leaving to pack up for the morning's adventure.

Akaashi had woken up early to make breakfast and they were out the door by eight to get into town by nine. They had decided to take Kuroo to the regional airport first, giving him all the hugs and well wishes they could before he had to go through security to board the little puddle jumper that would take him to his birth home. Suga watched him go as Akaashi turned to head back to the car, the older witch taking a deep breath before turning and following the younger out to the car. There was nothing he could say to his familiar to make him feel better, nothing that could help him ease their shared hurt. He was just glad that he put a small poultice in his bag with lavender and rosemary to ease him and remind him of his bed at home when he felt lonely. Just a reminder of what was waiting for him when he was ready to return.

They didn't stay in town for long, making sure to stop at the market and grab their groceries for the week. The older witch was not too keen on coming back into the town again any time soon - or, at least, sooner than he wanted to. And Akaashi could see why. As Suga roamed the aisles in his grandmother's fur coat and faux leather gloves and Akaashi in his black Levi's, Doc Martins, and the hand-me-down Burberry trench that Suga had found in his closet, the two of them definitely stood out against the town's plaid and work boot clad men and women. The humans pretended not to know who they were and tried not to guess what this new, lovely young man was doing beside him, but they all knew. They knew they came from a coven but they kept their heads lowered. It wasn't like they never saw Sugawara Koushi or Kuroo Tetsurou walking around. It had just been a long time since it was more frequent - and with anyone new or crazy enough to be seen with them.

Akaashi was becoming uncomfortable as the people in the aisles glanced their way but Suga took it with grace. He smiled at the people tugging their children away and he even went to wave at babies when their mothers looked elsewhere. Akaashi had hoped that buying groceries would go a little smoother but it took longer than they had expected. They pushed the cart through the accumulating snow and packed up the car in silence before Suga started it up and they were off, headed for home. Akaashi didn't take the silence very well, since he knew something was bothering Suga, but he didn't want to ask. He already knew.

The afternoon was quiet as they packed up the fridge and took their first down day. Suga sat on his favorite chair and looked out the window as he sipped his hot chocolate, ankles crossed and back straight. The snow was starting to fall heavier now and he just took in a deep breath, warming his hand on the ceramic mug. Akaashi watched him over the brim of his own mug, letting the hot tea soothe his lips. He was about to take a sip when Suga spoke softly. "If Kuroo is gone, then we will have to shovel ourselves out." He commented. The older witch realized how that sounded afterward but didn't bother to correct himself. He had no reason to sound upset or act like Kuroo was just house help, but it's how it came out. A small laugh did accompany the comment, but it was soft, almost choked.

Akaashi just looked out the window as well, rolling his lips together against his teeth as he thought of a reply. He definitely knew why his teacher was so quiet now. "Y-Yeah...we can do it, though. It won't be...awful. Just a little extra chore." He tried to reason but Suga didn't move from his spot of looking outside, holding his hot chocolate. 

Ankles crossed.

Back straight.

Akaashi looked down at his mug and took out his tea bag, setting it on the saucer with a half-eaten sweet roll. The apprentice was almost at a loss but he took his teacher's silence for a moment of thought and he didn't want to disturb him. Still, how he was acting was a little alarming since he had always been all smiles and positive thoughts – however, even positive people had their moments of self-doubt and worries. He tried to speak again, taking in a deep breath.

"I... It will be weird to have him gone." He tried, clearing his throat after stumbling with his voice, his words cracking. He had hopes of making conversation for Suga but his teacher still didn't move. "He said he would be back in spring...right?" Nothing. "What month?"

"Keiji," Suga looked over at him, face expressionless, pose unchanging. "Don't." 

Akaashi just nodded after a long while and went back to his tea. "...I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry, I just...I'm a little worried." Suga turned back to face out the window and Akaashi figured that his motion said 'enough is enough', but when he spoke, Akaashi was polite and he listened.

"Kuroo's grandmother is dying, and I can't help but feel at fault for keeping them away, long after we graduated," he started. Akaashi adjusted in his chair as Suga continued. "I'm not used to feeling this much guilt, because I try hard not to let these things get to me, especially things I cannot help or things that don't pertain to me...but, all night, I was kept up, thinking of what if's. What if our positions had been turned around. If we would have moved out East like he wanted and I would have been away from my wonderful grandmother before she passed away. I would have been devastated if I would have lost any time with her. I know he is not close with his grandmother, but I can imagine she wants to see him, hopefully give him some wisdom, and pass, knowing that she did something for him. He's been here since he was a baby, practically, because his family lived near here to help with my family of witches, to provide for our witches. They all moved back when grandmother passed, because that was what she wanted. I respected it, but Kuroo stayed. He wanted to go but I couldn't let this place slip through my fingers. And he respected that." Suga took in a deep breath.

"But I was an idiot. A God damned fool. I knew there was nothing here for us. I knew there was nothing coming as far as good news and young witches. I was scared to let go of any opportunity for myself and for anyone else. I was glad when your mother sent me a letter because I was honestly ready to give up hope." Suga glanced over at his apprentice, guilt showing on his pretty face. "...I almost turned you away because...I didn't think I could do it. But I'm glad you're here. I have a reason to be here and...it can make me feel a little bit better about all of this." Suga went back to looking out of the window and Akaashi just looked down at his tea.

"I'm glad I could be here," He told Suga, pressing the warm ceramic to his lips. "...But I don't think you should feel bad. It's not your fault she's dying. And you didn't keep Kuroo here. I know that...I feel in you that if he wanted to go, you would have let him." He spoke truthfully and confidently and it made Suga turn his head.

"I know you are right, but it doesn't ease his pain. And it doesn't ease mine." It was blunt but not rude. Sugawara stood and took his mug and saucer to the kitchen to place them in the sink, his drink not even touched. Akaashi watched him as he came back and sat beside him on the settee.

"...I just feel like a foolish man. Especially when I have to go to town," He laughed a bit through his nose but it was sad and resigned. It wasn't out of humor or just done out of boredom. "...I stopped going to town when my best friend stopped coming around. He was my only real reason to be around...actual, magic-less people. He loves people and being around others and being the center of attention, but...I can't do it. I can't look at them and think of them as innocent but know that they hate my guts. That their grandparents and their grandparents tried to burn us out of our homes and kill us. Call me bitter, but they look at us the same way they do criminals. And I think that's what's getting to me more today."

Akaashi just listened. He had no idea what to say or how to act. Sugawara had a reason to be upset and show no interest in humans – he really didn't like most of them anyway – but he wished that he could help. He wanted to help him to see that he was someone that was good, and while he knew that Sugawara knew his own worth, Akaashi knew how hard it could be to truly love yourself. He placed his hand on Suga's and they intertwined their fingers slowly. Akaashi looked at how big his hand was compared to Suga's and he took a deep breath. "It's okay to feel resentment. I am just hoping that you can realize that you aren't the problem." He started and leaned his head on Suga's shoulder. "Besides...there has to be one human you like? Right?"

Suga gripped his hand back and blushed at the question. He wasn't going to answer but he was happy when he got a call from Kuroo, bolting up and answering. Akaashi tried to listen in but Suga only spoke once. A simple, "Understood. Be safe. Call when you get home." Before hanging up, Suga glanced back at Akaashi and when he put his phone away, he nodded once and swallowed. "It was Kuroo. Sorry."

Akaashi shook his head and held up his hand, as if to let him know that he didn't have to worry. 

The rest of the evening was quiet and they had leftovers for dinner before bed. Akaashi couldn't stop replaying what Suga had said in his head and Suga couldn't stop kicking himself for being so vulnerable when it came to his feelings. All in all, it had been an interesting day and when sleep found them, it washed away their worries. They woke up anew.

Every other day came with spell and potion work and every other day came with chores and down time between the two witches in the big old house rooted in the freezing North. Every day Suga got calls from Kuroo, talking about Pemsie and how she was doing, and once every couple of days, he would ask to talk to Akaashi, making sure the witch was doing alright and that he was actually getting along with his teacher. Not that Suga was difficult to understand or work with.

The first day of March was when Suga got the call that Pemsie had passed in her sleep. It was a special exception that they took the day of learning off and just decided to post pone lessons until Suga felt better. The witch spent all afternoon in tears on the settee, trying to read to take his mind off of her, but he never really could. It was a hurt that would linger and Akaashi took the time to talk with his mother. He had missed her dearly and hated that he couldn't call every day. He cherished the time they took to speak to each other and he made sure to tell her that he loved her as often as he could.

The winter started to pass quickly now as negative temperatures had slowly climbed upwards, the sun was getting warmer, and they shoveled less and less when they had snow flurries from overnight systems, letting it melt easily when noon came around. By the time April came about, Suga started talking more to Akaashi about planting his garden for spell and potion work, and Akaashi had been excited by that. He was able to pick a piece of land out back and start a small five by eight plot for his herbs, and he worked on it for two days before he was ready to start planting. He was sure that his plants wouldn't be ready for him to practice come May, but Suga promised him that so long as he checked up on them and chanted a couple of words ("For encouragement") ("More like cheating"), they would grow fully by the first weekend.

Along with planting and keeping up with the gardens outside, Suga had Akaashi help him clean out the house for spring cleaning, making sure the floors were waxed, the deck was power washed, and all of the winter lights were put away in the storage in the old refurbished barn, up in the attic. Suga mainly worked on things inside and offered to take daily chores if Akaashi would help him with his seasonal To-Do list, but Akaashi would have much rather switched positions. He didn't want to deal with his teacher's dirty work and have to clean up his messes and his grandmother's house, but he did as he was told, since he was a good student. He was grateful to have a roof over his head and didn't question his guide's wishes. Suga told him that it was because Kuroo was coming home in May, but Akaashi knew full well that Kuroo didn't care about a little "clutter", as Suga had put it.

The damn house was spotless, Akaashi never knew where Suga ever saw this 'clutter'.

The first day of May came and Suga had disturbed Akaashi in checking up on his garden by handing him a pair of bright pink rubber gloves and a dirty white bucket with a sponge and towel. "You're going to help me scrub the kitchen floor." He offered a smile and Akaashi wanted to groan. Still, he followed Suga and the white witch turned and gave him a smile. "Any day now, and Kuroo will be home."

Akaashi couldn't wait to see the familiar again, hoping he had a good time seeing family, all things considered. The last thing he had heard about how he was doing involved him working day in and day out on fields and farms of family and friends, just to keep busy. He was used to helping out so Akaashi had been glad that he was able to do something that was healthy to keep his mind off of his grandmother passing. At least, it was what he figured was healthy for the familiar. Suga seemed to be content with the news so it probably didn't mean anything bad.

Akaashi got to his knees and scrubbed as Suga moved the table onto the deck outside, holding the door open and rolling it out. Akaashi watched and hadn't really even realized how big the door frame really was until the table was on its side, but he went back to working so he could get it done as soon as possible. Suga finally helped when everything was moved and had started on cleaning the furnace out, since he hadn't wanted to right away in the year. It was cold in the old house and the kitchen relied on its heat. Plus, he couldn't push Kuroo to do it since he wasn't there. They worked in silence until Akaashi spoke up.

"Any day, now, huh?" He asked and glanced at Suga as he wiped his forehead with a black hand, the soot and water mixing into a thick, murky liquid. It almost looked like ink, and it was pretty around his pale features. His teacher just nodded and gave him a smile before going back to working on cleaning.

Akaashi was able to get to his garden again with ease after lunch and he was happy to tend to it and start to pick off some of the herbs he needed that were already fully grown. He and Suga worked on a couple of potions as busy practice work – it was mainly an ointment for toe fungus but Suga teased that he could give it to Kuroo as a welcome home present. Akaashi didn't laugh. Instead, he just blushed, embarrassed. He would never give something like that to Kuroo.

It was late in the afternoon when they recognized the sound of work boots hitting the wood flooring of the large home's main entrance. 

It had been a warm day, so Suga and Akaashi had decided to take a break from their late spring cleaning and spell work to take the time and actively relax, iced tea in their glasses as they sat in the sunroom, reading their books quietly. It would have been impossible to tell who lifted their head up first when they heard the sound coming from the front, almost like music to their ears. They both rushed to stand, as if on cue, and they moved down the hallway, the both of them grinning from ear to ear when they saw Kuroo drop his duffel in the sitting room door way. Akaashi stopped by the stairs as his teacher and the familiar moved to embrace quickly before Suga pressed a sweet, soft kiss to his cheek, a proper hello from someone like him.

"We've missed you. We could have picked you up, you know," Suga scolded lightly but Kuroo just snorted. "Now, I mean it. How did you get back? You must have called a cab."

"No, no," Kuroo waved him off with a smile. It was obvious that he was happy to be home, around people who made him feel comfortable. A blind man could see it. "I was waiting but Daichi just happened to be at the airport. He offered me a ride home after we talked for a while and we went to get a beer and a burger. I've been home since ten a.m., technically." He laughed a bit.

Suga gave him a side eye but blushed at the name that was dropped. "I-Is he still here?" He asked, looking around the man and outside the open door, but Kuroo just straightened him out. 

"No. He left. Another job." Kuroo shrugged it off and looked around Suga, giving a wink to Akaashi. "Hey, you. How's our favorite student?"

Akaashi could barely hide the blush, but he was happy that he was in a darker spot of the entrance so it was hard to tell. "I'm barely getting a day off, I wouldn't say I am still just a student." He crossed his arms and tried to act coy. Kuroo was so handsome; he always had been but Akaashi was just realizing it in all of its grandeur. He had tanned from the sun and he looked to be feeling a lot better, from the looks of the smile on his face. It made Akaashi's heart beat fast, but he quelled his emotion as Kuroo turned back to Suga.

"Well, I am starving. I hope you two have made lunch?" The familiar asked with a smile, clapping his hands together. Kuroo was hopeful but Suga just rolled his eyes. He had missed him dearly

"Yes, yes. We already ate, but I can fix you up a little something." Suga waved Kuroo into the kitchen. Akaashi was about to follow, but Suga put up his hands. "Sorry, Keiji," he spoke with his voice lowered. He turned his head over his shoulder and then directed the younger witch back to the stairs. "I... I want to spend a little time with him. Just for a while." Suga's face fell. "I never got to talk to him about Pemsie. He never wanted to mention her over the phone, so...I want to talk to him while he is home. While it's still fresh." The younger witch's expression fell a fraction and Suga put his hand on his shoulder. "I promise it won't be long. He will join us in the sun room, if you will just meet us there?"

Akaashi looked to the kitchen but nodded, giving Suga a smile. He had wanted to be around Kuroo immediately, his mouth going dry at the thought of being in the room with him again. Still, that was for another time that wasn't now. "I understand. She was important to you, too. You deserve closure." He agreed and turned to leave, the door to the sunroom closing. It should have been enough of a sign to see Akaashi move back to his book, back facing the older witch as he leaned back on his chair...

But Suga didn't move. He watched the young witch as he slowly started walking backward and into the kitchen, enchanting the old floors to not make a sound. It followed him and soon surrounded the kitchen. If Akaashi were to open the door to try to eavesdrop, he would hear nothing but silence. It was almost as if Suga wasn't about to confront Kuroo. This wasn't a conversation he needed to worry about.

Suga didn't face Kuroo for a while to be sure Akaashi wasn't going to open the door to listen in, watching and listening carefully. Kuroo sighed and Suga rose his hand to signal him to hold his breath. He waited a whole minute before turning his head. He got the first look of Kuroo, sitting at the table, legs crossed and back slouched, hands folded together as his palms rested on his lap. "Using my dead grandmother as an excuse. For shame."

"Why did you come back?" Suga took in a deep breath. His voice was calm and quiet, almost as if the enchantment wasn't working. He had no real feelings, but dread sat heavy in his chest as Kuroo started to bite his lower lip. The witch turned to face his familiar and he asked again. "...Tetsurou, why did you come back? You were going to stay with your family until August. That's what you told me."

Kuroo sat up slowly and looked out the window behind him. It was making him antsy, realizing that everything else was silent outside. The wind wasn't blowing and all of the critters that normally terrorized the oak trees outside were nowhere to be found. Even the cicadas stayed stationary. It didn't help that they were basically miles away from neighbors, so everything around them was still. It was unnerving. Sugawara's powers were scary, but it wasn't his witch that he was afraid of at the moment.

It was the unknown – what Suga didn't know.

He leaned forward and Suga moved closer, kneeling in front of him on the floor. "You couldn't tell me on the phone – _why_?" Suga demanded, voice giving off an edge. It was hard to stay calm when all he wanted to do was shake Kuroo since he wasn't giving in. He felt a little better when he felt his hands on his shoulders, squeezing a bit.

"I couldn't say it with my family around. You know how nosey they are," Kuroo sighed, voice at a soft, low volume as well. He took a deep breath and looked into Suga's eyes. "...Tooru called me."

"What?!" Suga gaped, pulling away a bit. "Oh, no, this is going to be some other stupid vision, isn't it-?"

"He said he _saw_ something. That he _sees_ something coming for your head, he has been having dreams ever since _I left_ , Koushi. That's been three whole _fucking_ months."

"Well, if he was so worried, he can get off his high horse and leave Paris to check up on me. Maybe even call me." He pulled away and stood up. "Forget it, I shouldn't have gotten worried."

"You know why he isn't here. And, you know you should be worried," Kuroo growled and stood as well. "When has Tooru ever been wrong? He is a god damned genius and he cares." Suga shook his head at his familiar's words but Kuroo took a deep breath and put his hands on his witch's shoulders again. "Listen to me. I came back because I was ready, too, okay? It's not just to make you feel like you can't handle things."

"I know. I know that I can handle things, but-"

"He said," Kuroo interrupted and cupped Suga's cheeks so he would look into his eyes, voice calm and quiet. It felt like he was shouting. "He saw a cleaver. Rusty and leather bound. Covered in blood." Suga's eyes widened a bit as Kuroo spoke. " _Your_ blood."

The two of them were silent for a bit. The whole house fell into a complete lack of sound and it drove Kuroo to goosebumps. He could see the fear in Suga's eyes and the ice that froze over that fear, quelling it, silencing it for another day. Kuroo glared at him. "No, don't you dare dismiss this-"

"I love you both, but I think you are both mad," Suga hissed as he broke away from his familiar to move to make a sandwich. He rummaged through the ice box and got out what he needed, working the mayo on the wheat bread before Kuroo spoke again.

"It's not some coincidence or some sort of underlying meaning with this, Koushi, Oikawa told me it was the honest truth. He has dreamed it every night-"

"If he is so worried, why didn't he come home and figure out if I am okay?" Suga half laughed, half scoffed, waving the butter knife around. He turned and the sandwich started making itself. "If he is so worried-"

"Stop it, you know it's not him who can protect you-"

"I don't need protection!"

"Is that why you are fighting this so hard? It's my goddamn job to be your aid, it's not a fucking crime that I am home to make sure you're safe!"

"When you could be home with your family-!"

" **YOU** are my family!" Kuroo yelled this time and Suga's expression wiped right off of his face. The knife that worked on the sandwich clattered on the counter and fell to the floor in his surprise, the fillings still as they landed against the counter. Kuroo hadn't realized he had yelled and as Suga went to turn, the feline moved his hand out to gently grab his. It was a loose enough of a hold to let him pull away, but firm enough to let him know that he meant it. Kuroo had to take a deep breath, tears threatening to form in his eyes. Suga held his breath, the energy between them stifling. Kuroo's breath was shaky when he spoke again. "God...damn it, are you seriously that prideful that you..." He closed his eyes. "I lost my grandmother. I lost your grandmother. I'll be damned if I lose you too, Koushi. You hear me?"

Suga turned back and cupped Kuroo's face as he began to cry a little, tears rolling down his cheeks. The witch felt his heart threaten to break in its cage as he looked at his familiar. His thumbs wiped the drops and he pulled the tall man in for a hug, letting his body be squeezed in a comforting embrace. The witch was glad that his familiar wasn't about to break down into full blown sobs, even if it took a minute for him to catch himself and encourage his body to move away. Kuroo didn't look at Suga willingly but the witch made him look – a flick of his finger and his head turned slowly.

And as they locked eyes, Suga felt that dread start to melt his barrier and it started to seep into his veins, paralyzing him where he stood. He shook it off after a moment when Kuroo sighed and he took the moment to step back, thinking of what to say next. His tongue was heavy with questions he knew had no immediate answer, but he asked the one that was on the tip.

"If it's true...what do we do?"

Kuroo had taken his hands off of his witch in this moment and Suga lowered his as well, fingers worrying the fabric of his button up sleeves. Only one answer came to his mind and it wasn't what he needed to hear at all. It wasn't what he wanted to say, but he had no other solution.

"What _can_ we do?" Kuroo tried to give a smile, even if it was forced; Suga appreciated the sentiment. He was about to turn back to the sandwich when Kuroo spoke again. It made the witch giddy and even a little less afraid.

"We wait for the fucker."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments literally water my crops and clear my skin. Tell me what you think? Follow me on my writing blog under @brighteyeswrites and intsa @darlingstardust
> 
> I am so happy to say that this is the last tedious chapter. Now, we get to the fun stuff - the stuff that made this whole thing start. And it begins next chapter <3


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kuroo being home again, Akaashi finds that his interest in the familiar is peaking, but with a new burn - and he isn't the only witch feeling a little fire burning for a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13,041 words later. This was only supposed to be 6k. Go me c:

It went without saying that the house felt a little fuller with Kuroo back home. It was what made Suga feel a little more at ease, knowing his best friend and familiar was safe and by his side, and Akaashi had felt a little bit better to have a buffer when it came to Sugawara. Kuroo had been so happy to be home, the very next morning he had been up making breakfast with both the witches of the house, an activity he normally slept through, not caring until he could smell the bacon from his bed in the barn. The witches had been so happy to have him back that Suga suggested that they make a cake and Akaashi had been happy to decorate, blowing the socks off of both of his seniors. Kuroo had took one look at the cake with the red colored chocolate frosting and grinned up at the young man. It made Akaashi blush but neither his teacher or the familiar noticed. He was thankful for that.

It barely felt like any time had passed since Kuroo had come home, but by the time things started to pick up, it was nearly a couple of days until June. It had barely felt like June, minus the rising temperatures and the need for Suga to mass produce iced tea. The rains had started to come more frequent and they had always developed into harsh storms, often leaving the lot of them inside for the majority of the days the systems rolled through the area; however, that left more time for Akaashi's teachings. Suga had kept him on botanical basics and taught him about what he needed for which potions and what he could use for healing ointments or what would taste great in tea if he was to want to give someone a stomach ache – and while they had all been wonderful tools and great in the need of medical emergencies or basic home remedies, Akaashi was ready to learn new things.

It had been the same things since before Kuroo had gotten home: notes, garden, make, and bottle. Now that he  _was_  home, they had done the same things, but Suga had been adamant about his own garden that he had planted, making sure the plants that kept coming back every summer were taken care of and healthy, so they spent time outside when it wasn't raining. Still, it had been busy work, in the younger's opinion. Kuroo kept his nose out of it like a smart familiar and just continued helping with what needed help with around the house. 

One of the rainy days had been an excuse for Suga and Akaashi to clean out the library and open up some windows after having the drafty room boarded up almost all of the season. It had been warm enough that now the heat entering the house had been stuck in the room and Suga was worried about the ink running if enough humidity and moisture got to the old books, especially those hand written by his family. Akaashi spent most of the afternoon taking the boards and plastic off of the windows and dusting the shelves and sweeping the dirty floor. It was obvious that of the three, no one really had any reason to go into the room, so it had gotten into a state of neglect that guilted Suga into pushing Akaashi to helping him – or, more or less, doing it for him. Akaashi had gotten the room practically done by dinner that day and Suga had offered him an iced tea when he had waltzed out to take a shower before he got the chance to eat. He knew his teacher wouldn't want him coming to the table dirty. Akaashi had thanked him but he gave a sly smile, teasing but also serious in its nature. "You know, I think my mother would have been happier knowing the money she had sent for my education was used to actually teach me and not essentially make me your maid."

Suga just smiled and pinched his cheek. "Yes, but she will be proud when I send home a mindful boy who is willing to help with chores. Besides, this is discipline. You will be happy once I teach you real spells and you can actually concentrate at the task at hand."

Akaashi just snorted. He could concentrate. 

"It's just that...I think I am ready," He continued, serious this time, as they walked to the kitchen. "I have all of botany figured out. I have two whole three ring binders on the subjects of plants and a separate one subject binder on spells. You know I am patient with what I am working on when it comes to chemical reactions and exchanges, but I would like to learn something real now." It didn't seem like it was what Suga had wanted to hear. The twitch of his eye gave him away.

"My dear boy, this isn't something that is fake. It is root work. Elementary. How I learned it and how I am teaching you holds importance. It's the same way. Do you jump a third grader into complex multiplication just after they have learned times tables?" He asked, going to flick his wrist and stir the pot on the stove. He turned his back to it and looked to Akaashi, crossing his arms.

Akaashi pursed his lips at the analogy and nodded slowly. "Yes, actually. In the regular school system, I had to learn what all of that was right off the bat."

"Maybe that is why you are so eager," Suga rolled his eyes but took in a deep breath. "You have to have patience. I am eager to teach you, but I don't think you are ready."

Akaashi put his hands on his hips. He normally wouldn't but his clothes were dirty, as well as his hands, so it didn't really matter. He probably shouldn't have been standing in the kitchen, but Suga hadn't caught up to the fact, since they were on the topic of his lessons, and it took all priority. "I am ready. I know everything, Suga. I have been here for almost six months and you have been teaching me for almost just as long. I know everything except decensum and transmutation, and of course, basic spell work. I am ready to learn."

Suga watched him and nodded. "I hear you, but in this instance, I know what is best, Keiji. We will see soon what we are ready for, okay? First, wash up. You are filthy. Dinner will be ready soon."

Akaashi left it at that, even though it bothered him, and he made his way upstairs, slowly stripping in his room and crossing the hall to get to the bathroom, new clothes waiting on his bed. He had closed the door to the dark room, locking it behind him with the old skeleton key that always sat in the knob to give him privacy, and lit the candles sitting on the sink and the back of the toilet just by looking at them. The window was quickly closed eith a wave of his finger and he could see the rain slowly come down into the puddles behind the old shed. It was quiet besides the gentle taps on the glass made by fat rain drops that the wind had carried under the awning of the roof and Akaashi liked it that way. He had thought about putting on something slow and classical but decided against it. He sat himself on the edge of the old clawfoot tub and looked at the handles, moving them to the left with the slightest tilt of his head, letting the water flow freely.

The witch hung up his towel and let the water fill up the tub as he brushed his curly hair in the mirror, looking into his soft, blue eyes. He didn't much notice on any normal day, but he could tell that he was starting to mature in his features little by little. He had never really been vain about his appearance, but what he had noticed did not make him upset. If anything, he felt good about it. And maybe, if he was lucky, Kuroo could see it, too.

 _Kuroo_.

Akaashi looked away from the mirror and went to the tub again, slowly lowering himself and grabbing the home made rose body scrub he had made when he was bored a couple of weeks ago. He almost pouted, looking at the glass container it came in as the name of the man currently holding his affections repeated in his head and he saw the familiar's face, smiling at him, teasing him, his pretty golden eyes glinting with mischief. He leaned back into the tub and sunk all the way down until his head was submerged, hoping the get the image out of his head before his body started to react.

It wasn't this bad when he had been around Kuroo before he left. Of course, the familiar had always been handsome, there was nothing different about that. Maybe it was because he was only stuck in the house with just the two of them and now that Kuroo had been home, only he had been the one going to town and doing what Suga had needed to do since the familiar had been gone. Maybe it was the fact that he had no chance to think about even wanting to go to town and find someone to form a companionship with, with how busy Suga had kept him day in and day out. Maybe it was why he was drawn to Kuroo so much in the first place, and it was because he was the only other objective party? Still, there was no denying that he got lucky with being around such a tall, dark, and handsome man, and that alone was a good enough reason to have it get this bad. 

It wasn't like it was creepy. A little odd, maybe, but it wasn't as if he had a shrine or something, like some of the girls he knew from high school had of their crushes, be it celebrity or peer. He may have had a dream or two, but it was only that Kuroo was in it that made him think it wasn't that bad. Suga had appeared in a lot of his dreams, even if they were just stress induced. Besides, he and Kuroo were probably considered friends. It wasn't like it was wrong since Kuroo wasn't teaching him much of anything except answering questions, like a  _friend_  would. Friends fall in love all the time!

...It just felt like justifying it made him feel like he was trying too hard to make it make sense and clear the confusion. It didn't help, though, and it just made him a little more frustrated each moment he thought of it. It wasn't like he was masturbating to him.

Akaashi blushed. He  _really_  needed to stop before his body responded.

The young witch turned off the water and started to wash himself in the warmth, feeling the grime move off of his body with ease and he had been happy to be clean again. He would have to clean under his fingernails after dinner, but that was a different chore for a different hour. He scrubbed his hair and rinsed off, draining the tub before filling it again with hot water to soak a little longer, not really wanting to leave the comfortable warmth of the bathtub. Still, it was about five minutes into his final, hot soak that the rain started to pick up in heavy bursts and pound on top of the roof. Akaashi listened with great interest and looked out the window – he was lost in his own world, happy to be in the place he was at that moment.

A cold sensation knocked him out of his reverie in an instant, sending chills up his spine. Akaashi quickly looked up and was met with multiple wet drops to the face before he moved to the other side of the tub, watching a steady stream of rain come from the ceiling. He was quiet as the drops made little 'plips' into the water, feeling the cold bloom over his ankle after a while. With regret, he got out of the tub and dried off, making a mad dash into the hall, the candles all blowing out simultaneously as he left, the magic leaving the wicks. He dried off and made his way downstairs, towel in his hair as he went to Suga, immediately helping him set the table. 

"I think we have a leak upstairs," Akaashi commented softly and Suga stopped, bowl of hot, toasted bread in his hands early slipping from his fingertips to fall straight to the ground. It moved to the table without the witch moving so much as a hair. Akaashi thought that he had broken him but when his teacher blushed, Akaashi was thoroughly confused. "Did you hear me?" What was there ro get flustered about? The ceiling was leaking.

Suga whipped his head to Akaashi and nodded simply, blush still growing as the witch turned to grab the soup from the stove. Akaashi hadn't realized that Kuroo was in the corner as he started setting bowls and spoons down on their placemats, but when he laughed was when the young witched noticed. Kuroo watched Suga and then looked back to Akaashi.

"He's fine. You just gave him a reason to call Daichi."

Akaashi furrowed his brow. “Daichi?” Kuroo just gave him a smile and waved him off. He would ask again over dinner. And sure enough, once they had gotten through with the food on the table, Kuroo spoke up. And this is what Akaashi learned.

Daichi Sawamura was a simple man, known through the county as a handyman. He had moved to the town when he was twenty and Sugawara had met him a little while before his grandmother had passed away. Kuroo had always teased Suga about how unlucky in love he was when they were in school, learning with the other witches and trying desperately to flirt with the kids in the town when they would all go on the weekends – but Suga was not unlucky when it came to Daichi. "The moment they met, I could feel the electricity," Kuroo had told Akaashi, even if Suga had wanted to throttle his familiar. He had commented that it was jealousy but Kuroo had countered that it was love at first sight. He could tell with Daichi as well.

They had met when Daichi had been working a job, fixing a crack in the sidewalk that was right in front of a local antique shop, when Suga had passed him on the street with his wide brimmed hat and an arm full of flowers. The eitxh already looked like a dream - Kuroo had been tailing him with a couple of groceries for home in his arms, but he had stayed his distance so they could talk. He watched how Suga pushed his hair back and gave a smile to the gorgeous man with cement covered overalls, and when he had walked away and Kuroo had caught up to him at the car, the look on his face had told him everything even before he gushed about how he was invited to his welcome party: Suga was head over heels for the new man with the close-cut brunet hair and the strong jaw. Kuroo knew it was all downhill from there, but in the best way possible.

He had accompanied Suga when he went to the party, eyes sparkling and shirt pressed and clean, tucked into his trousers. He had found that he couldn't leave the man's side, laughing at all of his jokes and making the human laugh in return. They had become fast friends, but after the loss of Sugawara's beloved grandmother, Suki, he had become distant and while Suga had probably been a little more reserved than he would like to be, Daichi never faltered. He made sure he was okay often with a check in and asking if he needed anything fixed whenever he popped in.

"If he comes around so often, why don't I see him?" Akaashi asked Kuroo, curious about this elusive man. He seemed dreamy, honestly, but if Suga liked him that much, he had never mentioned him. 

Kuroo sighed wistfully in response and looked at Akaashi. "He is a very busy man. He has a reputation as a good plumber, carpenter, and electrician, and he is cheaper than half the companies around. Suga isn't his only stop, I can tell you that."

Suga had scoffed when Kuroo wouldn't shut up but he listened, since it's not like he was wrong. He  _did_  have a crush on the man, but it probably wasn't wise. "He puts me on his priority list, but I have Kuroo for half of my problems."

"Ah, but I refuse to do this one. You know I hate water. And that damn tub," Kuroo hissed a bit and Akaashi could swear he saw his hair fluff out a bit more.

Suga rolled his eyes. "He claims we tried to bathe him too much in that tub. He likes his showers and dry shampoo and that is it." He told Akaashi, and the younger witch laughed.

After dinner and clean up, Kuroo made the call since Suga was too bashful to do it, and soon after Kuroo gave him the confirmation that Daichi would be out the next day to take a look, Suga went to bed, wanting to 'look his best for him'. Kuroo just snorted and followed suit, heading to the barn

And that just left Akaashi. 

The rain had stopped around eight that night and the sun was finally gone, leaving the sky purple, dusted with stars in the East. Akaashi looked outside and thought about his conversation with Sugawara from before dinner, thinking about the work he wanted to get in right away. He had to start his work on his spells, and soon. The idea of waiting made him want to go nuts.

It was impulsive and he was probably going to get into trouble, but he put on his house coat and he grabbed a flash light and the spell book is mother had given him for his birthday, and when he was downstairs, he had put on his shoes to go outside, going straight to his garden. He was glad he remembered his flashlight, not realizing how dark it was outside with the security light having gone out with the bout of storms and the clouds in the way of the half moon. He would have to remind Suga to tell Daichi about that too, hopefully they would be able to get it fixed since Kuroo hadn't wanted to touch it. The fireflies had already been out and about, the humid air from the past couple of days had melted away into this cool, enjoyable temperature and Akaashi was content with it, smelling the earth all around him. The crickets seemed to sing and he could hear frogs from the pond below, yards away from where he currently stood, bringing conversation into the night. The young witch knelt onto the ground and turned on his flash light, putting the stick between his teeth and flipping through his book for what he was looking for. It was just a simple ointment, but it required more chanting than it did an actual chemical reaction for it to work. He felt his heart pound at the thought of sneaking something like this but it dropped when he realized that what he wanted to accomplish might not come to fruition.

He read and reread the spell over again and he needed an herb from Suga's plot that was one he had never even used before or really ever heard of. It wasn't going to be hard to know if it was in Suga's garden, but he was going to check. He stood with ease and started to move toward his teacher's private garden beyond his own, feeling a little giddy. Perhaps a little too anxious. He started forward slowly but completely paused when he heard a twig break in the close distance. He felt his breath stop and his blood run cold as he whipped his head around, flash light off and book pressed close to his chest. He looked around, hearing more acute now that he was paying attention to his surroundings. He felt his mouth go dry when he heard nothing else, slowly turning and moving forward. He was careful not to make a sound, but the moonlight was not his friend, the clouds moving away for miles so he had a while, sitting out in the pale light, shining on everything around him. He had hoped to blend in to the darkness.

He figured it was an animal that had caused the noise, so he paid no mind, going back to his task and looking at the small signs in front of each row. He had paused again when he heard some rustling come from behind and quickly stood when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He couldn't see them or tell where they were coming from, but Akaashi knew. He was quick to close his book and tuck his flash light into the pocket of his house coat, looking around him before he turned. His eyes were slow in looking in front of him, trying to be sure there was no threat from behind, but when his body faced forward, he was met with something hard, bumping and stumbling backwards. He had gasped, heart stopping in his chest, but when he saw that it was just Kuroo, he wanted to scream in frustration.

Instead, he hit him with his book with his first instinct.

"What the fuck?" He whispered, hitting him again as the familiar started to laugh, covering his mouth. "What are you doing, wandering around like that? I thought someone was lurking around!" His voice was harsh and upset, but he kept his volume low, looking towards the house. 

Kuroo just kept laughing, knelt over, face covered by his hands. "So-Sorry...!" He wheezed a bit before finally looking at Akaashi. "You should have seen your face. It was cute." He grinned but Akaashi paid him no mind, crossing his arms. It was almost right away that Akaashi had realized that he had a spell book in his arms, and he had tried to hide it, but Kuroo knew all too well what he was doing outside in the first place. "Hm. Stealing herbs from our master's garden? You planning on making a salad?"

Akaashi gave him a look but held his breath. "What are you doing out anyway?"

The familiar shrugged, hands in his pockets. "I couldn't sleep. Figured I would go for a walk. And you were just such good bait, I figured I might play with you a little." He grinned and the beautiful, white light caught Kuroo's canines. Akaashi had no idea how he had never noticed them before but they had enough of a length and enough power to rip his throat out if he wasn't careful. It made Akaashi swallow. The sheer implication of the familiar's canines gave him a feeling of danger. A beautiful, reckless danger that he wanted to find him. 

Akaashi glanced at him, still feeling antsy from being scared but he felt a new, warmth bloom in his chest. He suddenly felt so exposed and wanted to run to get out of the dark, and also hoping to see how far he could get himself out of this hole he was digging by beating around the bush. "I was...browsing. I am looking to work on an ointment, is all, and I don't seem to have what I need for it."

Kuroo didn't seem swayed. "Uh-huh. Well. Most of Suga's stuff is off limits for a reason, you know. I would hate for him to find out and for you to get in trouble. He has a way of finding  _e_ _v_ _erything_  out."

Akaashi just gave him a fake, unimpressed smile and pushed his hair back. "Oh? Are you planning on telling on me?" He asked, just above a murmur. His voice was smooth and unwavering, borderline suggestive in nature. He hoped that the moonlight was catching his features and made him look beautiful. He knew he was a pretty, young man and how could Kuroo pass him up? If he was smart, he wouldn't. 

"Hm..." Kuroo took a step closer, his smile unwavering, even if it did lessen. "And, what's in it for me if I don't tattle on you come breakfast?" He inquired, his voice matching Akaashi's.

The young witch felt his chest heat up at the thought of Kuroo entertaining him like this. He felt the warmth radiate off of his body, even though they were maybe two feet away. He was getting excited and he took in a deep breath to quell his feelings. His eyes darted from Kuroo's lips to his eyes, taking in his strong and striking features. He bit his lip a moment before replying. "...What's in it for you?" A nod came in response and Akaashi shrugged, demurely, and took a half step forward, his body rocking closer, his pose a little more relaxed. He held it in his legs but Kuroo wasn't looking there, so he made sure that where he was looking was relaxed and easy going, in hopes to sway the other. "...And what do you think is fitting for a couple of stolen herbs from your master's garden?"

Kuroo licked the corner of his lip and rose his eyebrows at the question, making Akaashi feel like his inquiry was not the best that he could have asked – but what came from the familiar's mouth had made his chest tighten and his hands grip his book a little tighter in anticipation. "How about a kiss?"

Holy  _shit._ Akaashi was dreaming. He had to be. "A kiss?" He asked with a soft laugh and copied Kuroo in the action – his tongue darting across his top lip in thought. It was so soon. Already? Had Kuroo, maybe, thought of him too? His eyes twinkled in the light and he lowered his lashed a bit to give a thoughtfulness to the question. He looked back up into his eyes and inhaled. "If the bribe fits the crime." He took a step closer.

There was a beat of silence before Kuroo's lips curved up into a smile and he let out a small huff of a laugh. It was small and quiet but Akaashi felt his heart clench nonetheless. "Aha. You really would have, wouldn't you?" He asked and Akaashi stood there, quiet, looking up at him. The familiar just patted his head and it just irritated the young witch. He had been tricked. "That face you made was almost cute for a moment, Kei~ji. You'd better be careful or you'll be scrubbing floors for the rest of your life. Suga does not take kindly to thieves. But this time, it will stay between us." He promised and moved closer, taking Akaashi by the shoulders and pulling him against his chest. The young witch held his breath as his nose brushed Kuroo's cheek, feeling the familiar's hot breath on his cheek.

"Goodnight, little one. You'd better get inside before something worse than me comes along and gobbles you up." Kuroo laughed a bit and turned, giving him a wave before shoving his hands in his sweat pants and walking back up to the barn slowly, lazily.

Long after the door had closed, Akaashi pursed his lips and stood frozen where the familiar had left him. He only moved back towards the house when he heard another bout of rustling in the bushes, powerwalking towards the house and closing the door tightly behind him when he was safe in his room.

 The call to Daichi must have been made the night before or early on in the day, Akaashi figured, seeing as the handyman arrived to the estate before noon. 

The young witch had been helping his teacher clean up from breakfast, the both of them taking their break day, the windows open and the wind blowing in gently, pushing the shells that hung on fishing wire over the window together to make a delicate sound. Outside, Kuroo had been riding around with the lawnmower, driving this way and that, back and forth, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. It was a peaceful morning, but Akaashi could feel the anxiety roll off his teacher's shoulders in waves, looking down at him as he dried plate after plate. He had wanted to question him. Before he could even open his mouth, an old truck horn honked three short times, and then one more long time. He looked out of the porch window as he heard the noise, seeing a rusty old brown truck, but not before he saw the look in Suga's eyes, one that framed his excitement and his nervousness, sharp and prominent in his gorgeous hazel irises. 

"That's Daichi." Suga put his hand on his chest, voice quiet a moment before moving the plate from his hands to the cupboard. Akaashi ducked a bit, since Suga didn’t seem to be paying attention, the older witch almost taking his ear off with the speed it went. The apprentice gave his teacher a look but went back to looking out the window, hearing the lawnmower stop. They both watched as Kuroo got down off the seat and took a drag of his cigarette before throwing it in the dirt and stepping on it, hand out to shake their visitor's. Akaashi had been trying to see him, but they were at an angle that blocked the man's face. He went back to dishes after a little while and he noticed that Suga stood by the sink still, drying what he could. It was odd, considering Akaashi had been under the impression that he had really wanted to see Daichi again. Why wasn't he rushing to see him?

"...That's Daichi, right?" He asked softly and glanced at Suga, the witch nodding slowly. "But you aren't going out to say hello?"

Suga looked up at him. Akaashi could still see that he was nervous, but Suga gave him a smile. It didn't fool the young witch but Suga knew it wouldn't. They all could see right past him. "Kuroo is taking care of him for now. He will be in soon. I want to get these dishes out of the sink, first."   
   
Akaashi had no idea why Suga had wanted the kitchen to be clean for their guest and repairman, but he made no argument against it, instead doing his own work and helping Suga dry. By the time he got to the silverware, the front door opened and Kuroo's voice carried from the entryway, not loud, but it had a volume that threw to all of the rooms to announce their presence. "Suga, Daichi is here!" He had shut the door and before Akaashi could even start to put away the rest of the things that were dried, Suga had quickly turned and went to the front hallway, hands wiping on his apron. Akaashi had been reluctant to move, trying to glance into the hallway to get a better view, but his gaze couldn't quite stretch beyond the wall. He had decided to follow Suga after setting down what he was trying and he had made his way to the front hallway where he knew Suga and Kuroo would be. One glance at the repairman and Akaashi could tell why Suga was head over heels.

The man was about Suga's height, maybe an inch or two taller, making Kuroo and the young witch almost dwarf them by being a collective four inches taller than the two between them – but what he lacked in height, he made up for with a strong jaw, soft brown eyes, and muscular arms and shoulders that Akaashi could make out through his dingy plaid button up and white shirt combo. He had large, thick hands that were calloused from work and soft brunet hair that was trimmed short and neatly kept. He seemed to light up when he looked at Suga, and even when his attention was taken away from the older witch to introduce the younger, he still seemed to just glow in Suga's presence. Granted, he had no idea what the handyman had looked like prior, but he could only imagine that he reciprocated the feelings Suga held. 

"Daichi Sawamura, this is my student, Keiji. He has been with us since January and he is learning very fast. We are very proud of him," Suga hummed and gave Akaashi a smile, which in turn made the apprentice smile, bowing his head a bit out of respect for Daichi.

The man looked to him and gave him a sweet and soft smile before holding out his hand. "It's good to meet you, Keiji. I have heard wonderful things." Akaashi looked to the hand and took it with a firm grip, shaking it in return. When he felt it, he had expected it to be warm and firm as well, but in reality, he could feel the sweat on his palm. It wasn't highly prominent, but he could tell that it wasn't due to genetics. Maybe Daichi had been nervous. He let it go to accept his compliment.

"Thank you, Mr. Sawamura. I try not to let my family down." Akaashi took his hand back and played with his fingers, a habit he indulged when he had nothing else to do. Daichi seemed to notice but he said nothing as Kuroo gave the young witch m a bit of a look, nodding his head to the door.

"I think we will continue out to the yard so I can have Akaashi water the gardens for me," The familiar began but Suga turned to give him a look, going to open his mouth to refuse to be left alone with Daichi – Kuroo just put his hand on Suga's shoulder. "I admit, I am running a bit behind before I have to run that errand for you. Besides, I know you want him to have better habits on helping to keep your garden alive, especially if you both are using from it, currently." Kuroo turned his look to Akaashi at that and the young witch looked back at him as well, feeling his body freeze. Suga was about to ask what that had meant when Daichi had cleared his throat, making the trio look to him. 

"Sorry to break up...whatever is happening...but I have another job an hour away at three, so I can only be here until two if I want to get there on time." It was a polite way of the handymam trying to get them on track so he could fix the problem and leave. This statement made Suga blush.

The older witch turned to Akaashi and patted his shoulder before moving away from between the other three. "Do not over water them. See if there is anything else Kuroo needs help with," he spoke confidently before smiling at Daichi. "We have a roof leak in our upstairs bathroom."

"Can do. Lead the way, Koushi." Daichi smiled and patted his back as they walked up the stairs. 

Kuroo took the first move to leave the house and back to where he left his mower, Akaashi tailing him after putting on his slip-on flats and letting the screen door slam after him. Kuroo was already almost on the mower when he caught up, pushing his shoulder so the familiar stumbled forward a bit. Kuroo turned and gave him a look but Akaashi was fast to push his shoulder again. "You told him, didn't you?" He huffed, crossing his arms and the familiar just brushed off his bare shoulder where the witch had touched him, as if to say 'i am unmoved by this action'. A sly smiled made its way to his face.

"I said nothing. I only meant that you both share the same gardens – if one witch has something one does not, they share." He hummed. "And Suga knows that, or he would have interrogated you on the spot, Kei-ji."

Akaashi blushed but stayed the same. He sort of liked hearing his name spoken like that, however. "You know Suga isn't going to just let a comment as obvious as that slide," he murmured, so his voice would not carry through the windows to Suga's ears. "He tends to let things wait and then come for my throat when the time is right."

Kuroo took a step closer and soon, Akaashi's space was filled with the familiar, his chestnut eyes looking into his own, voice low as he spoke, and strong shoulders relaxed as his hands went into the pockets of his work slacks. Akaashi's blush deepened. The teen felt the older man's breath on his cheek, smelling the tobacco that clung to his lips. "You and I both know that if Daichi is here, Suga will let anything that I have said pass over. I doubt he even remembers. He is only thinking of that man in there so do me a favor, sweetheart...and don't flatter yourself. I am not going to throw you under the bus, but if you keep thinking I am going to, you will be your own demise." He turned and with that he went to the lawnmower, glancing back at the young witch. "Just start the hose and get the gardens watered. I can have you help me rake up some of this extra grass in a moment or two, yeah?"

Akaashi was a little surprised by his previous statement but he did as he was told and went to the shed, grabbing the hose and turning on the water to get to the plant beds. He ignored Kuroo for a while until it was time to rake the grass that had clumped up.

Daichi took one look to the stained ceiling above the empty bathtub and turned to Suga with a sad smile on his face. He could tell that the witch was waiting for his response on the situation, but Daichi just set down his tool box on the floor and crossed his arms before letting out a soft laugh. The look on Suga's face told that he wanted to be a little offended by the laugh but Daichi had held up his hand. "Before you try to conjure up some excuse as to  _why_ you have left this problem go unnoticed, tell me the truth and tell me how long this has been going on, Suga." His voice was soft and understanding. He knew the witch hated to rely on other people for small things, but there were times when he needed to call out for help. 

Suga gave him a look and crossed his own arms. "I would have been happy to patch it up myself, but the snow was still prominent up there until when Kuroo made it home. And then the rains came, and you know I have my own private bath."

"I have been telling you for years, Koushi, that you should start to re-shingle your roof," Daichi reminded in a soft scold, followed by a laugh as he put his hands on his hips and looked up. "Well...I can't get up there until tomorrow, since it will take me a while to get up there, get the proper boards cut..." He shook his head. "But, I think I have a piece of plywood that I can nail up on the ceiling for a quick fix, in case the rains do come back over night. It's supposed to be clear, but you never know." He shrugged and looked to Suga to see if that's what he wanted.

Suga was happy at the idea that Daichi would come back again to fix his roof so he nodded. "A quick fix might be better for now. If that isn't too much trouble for you?" He asked softly, lowering his crossed arms as well. "I am happy with whatever will work. It's just so much money to redo my roof, so this makes it easier."

Daichi moved down to make sure he had his nails and hammer in his box before looking up at Suga and shrugging. "I would help with labor. So long as you give me the money to get supplies, you know I would do it for free." He looked back down to pull out his long nails and set them on the counter by the sink, standing to his full height. He hadn't noticed that they had gotten this close, however, when he turned and Suga was almost bumped against his chest. He pulled out a smile, though, and put his hands on his hips. "You are just a stubborn young man."

Suga blushed at the proximity but didn't step away, smiling a bit as well. "You sound like an old man, you know that?" He teased before actually turning and walking to the door. "I thank you for the offer. I will think about it and let you know what I think we should do after I check my finances." He offered him a smile. "I will leave you to it. Give me a holler if you need anything?"

Daichi nodded and gave a smile. "Yeah, of course. Are you headed down stairs?"

"I am." Suga turned his head back.

"Can you go into the bed of my truck and get me that board? It should be the only thing back there besides my shovels and stuff. It's just a small four by two, a thick blonde board." Daichi measured with his parted fingers before giving him a smile. "I just want to inspect the hole a little more and be sure this will hold for the night."

Suga gave him a nod and a smile. "I'll even bring up a glass of lemonade for your trouble," he laughed a bit and Daichi put a hand over his heart and sighed wistfully.

"Ah...thank you, Koushi." The handyman hummed and Suga left him be to grab the board and the lemonade.

 The trek outside was nice since the sun was shining and the breeze was blowing. He could feel the cut grass under his feet and the loose, light sand between his toes as he moved to the truck. He took a step onto the tire and hoisted himself to look over the edge, seeing a piece of wood under three shovels. He moved the handles to grab the board, but he noticed something on one of the ones on the far right of the bed, the farthest away from him. The handle was splotched unevenly with dark brown spots that didn't have the same liquid consistency of dried paint or water stains. He had reached out to touch it but something made him pull back away from it. He pursed his lips as he gripped the board and moved down the truck to go back into the house. His mind went a little blank, the taste of copper thick on his tongue – why? The cicadas rang loud in his ears until he got inside and shut the screen door behind him, waltzing through the main hallway and to the first stair-

"Koushi." Came the hushed but loud whisper from the kitchen, making Suga jump before darting back to see Kuroo leaning against the counter of the kitchen. He had no idea why his heart leapt into his damn throat or why his fingers tingled with startled electricity but he moved closer to Kuroo as he beckoned him over with the crooking of his finger. He held the board tightly in his hands and remembered that he owed Daichi a glass of lemonade. It took him a moment to realize that he had made it this far into the house. He must have been zoning out.

Suga sighed, looking at him and reaching for a glass above Kuroo's head, practically pressing against him since he stood in the way. "What? I was just about to go upstairs." He huffed and poured the man a glass.

"You only make lemonade when he is around, Koushi." He grinned with the implication, canines gleaming as the sun hit them in the dark kitchen. During the time between noon and five, the sun was above the house and had no light to shine into most of the rooms until dawn or dusk. It left the kitchen a little bleak and hollow looking and it didn't help whatever was making Suga jumpy. Not to mention, Kuroo had a way of looking at him with those reflective eyes and sharp teeth and he almost reminded Suga of more of a wolf than a feline familiar.

Still, Koushi blushed. "So? You guys are fine with iced tea. I put lemon in it. Besides, you hate the stuff. It just rots if I try to make it because I don't drink it fast enough." His voice sounded off and Kuroo laughed a bit.

"You are so defensive today. Honestly, you know I am only teasing you." He murmured and pushed off of the counter. "Besides, I guess I am only saying that maybe you should  _actually_  go ahead and ask him out. You know, instead of doing this dance."

Suga blushed a little more and waved him off. "Don't you have yard work to do?" He huffed and put the pretty pink pitcher away before grabbing the glass to head upstairs. "I still have a ton for you to do if you are bored, Tetsurou."

"Ah," Kuroo grinned again and followed closely behind Suga. "I am afraid I won't be able to go back to work if you don't help me figure out this predicament on how to get you two love birds together~"

"For the last time, I am not going to ask him out," Suga laughed a bit and tried to move up the stairs but Kuroo was a little faster and he stood in his witch's way. Suga just glared. "Kuroo, what are you doing? Please move."

"Honey, it's either you do it or I do. It's simple. You want to ride that horse alllll the way into town. Let him drink from your trough and give him a little something to be hungry about-" Kuroo rolled his hips and lowered his voice down to a growl as he spoke to Suga but the witch huffed.

"Stop being gross!" He huffed, but he still looked like he wouldn't mind that. Kuroo almost snorted, being able to tell right away. "Just...move out of my way! I will ask him, but you have to go back outside...!"

"Ask him while I am in here! I want to see the look on his face!" He grinned, leaning closer to Suga.

“Definitely not! That would make everything awkward. It should be a private moment-“ but before the witch could push his familiar away, they heard one of the floorboards squeak on the top of the stairs. They were both slow to turn and look, afraid Daichi would be standing there – and he was, hands on his hips, face confused to see Kuroo, with his back towards him and hands outstretched and gripping the banisters on either side, blocking Suga who carried the lemonade and the wood block. Kuroo just moved aside but Suga didn't make a break for it. He was much too embarrassed.

Daichi spoke after a moment of deafening silence, tilting his head, trying to hold back a laugh, even if his face was plastered with confusion. "...What are you both trying to ask me?" He laughed out and descended the staircase. He could tell that they were both trying to collect their thoughts. Still, it was Kuroo who spoke up first.

"Nothing at all. I didn't have anything to ask, but I think Suga does." Kuroo grinned but when Suga got to the same step level, he kicked his familiar's shin. Kuroo gasped out at the sharp pain and moved down onto the first floor to get away from his witch. Suga just gave him a look and Kuroo just rolled his eyes and grumbled, going to put on his work boots and head out the door again.

Suga looked up at Daichi and gave him a weak smile. "A-Ah...I am so sorry about that. He can get so animated. I just...had to ask about..." He stumbled trying to find a good excuse but he could tell Daichi was waiting and that he wouldn't believe, now, what he had to say to him. Suga was embarrassed now and he looked away before reaching his arm out with the lemonade, letting Daichi come to him. "Here. Sorry for the trouble I have caused." He commented, lips pursed a bit.

Daichi just took the lemonade and the board and went back upstairs without another word.

Suga wanted to kick himself.

The next day, Suga was determined.

The witch had never been so embarrassed in all of his life over something so small and silly. He had stayed up all night thinking about it until he charmed himself into a full eight hours of sleep – and even then, he dreamed about rehearsing how to ask Daichi out on a date! His body was starting to betray him and before he knew it, breakfast was over and his familiar and student were cleaning up the kitchen, Daichi set to arrive within the next two hours. He had spent all day working up the courage, and it wasn't going to be for nothing. He marched upstairs to shower and put on a gray sweater and light wash blue jeans (the ones that showed off his bubble butt), styled his hair a bit with some hair spray, applied cologne to his wrists and marched down stairs to find his housemates sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. He took out his wallet and slapped one hundred dollars' worth of cash on the table with a list he had complied as he was getting ready. He looked to them both and cleared his throat. 

"I want you both to get me the things on my list. It should only come to about fifty dollars and you can use the rest to go to lunch, but I expect the change back when you return. The items I need will be heavy, since what I need is at the hardware store and glass bottles from the pharmacy supplier, but I trust you both to grab them for me today." He stood back and crossed his arms while he spoke, Akaashi listening intently, but Kuroo gave Suga a shit eating grin, one that told Suga that he was not fooled by this sudden chore.

"Of course, Suga. Whatever you need." He smiled and stood, grabbing the cash and the list before nodding to Akaashi. The young man stood and followed the familiar out. Suga watched as they left, trying to be inconspicuous as he made himself appear to make a class of iced tea for himself, but only when the old pick up's engine revved and they left the yard with a trail of dust did Suga crack his fingers and make his way to the basement.

In the basement, Suga made his way through the dust and the sheet covered furniture and desks that sat in the corners. The real only light came from the four windows that sat high on the concrete walls and sat above the grass outside, spilling the sunlight into the cold and damp underground. Suga knew that without his enchantments the plants he had sitting on the large wooden table would have died from the lack of sunlight. It was the only place he could keep some of the things that were a little more dangerous out of Keiji's nosey and curious reach. He kept the basement locked at all times. It was the first time he had been down since they had started their new gardens and his plants had definitely flourished, growing long vines and bright, healthy, green leaves.

Suga rolled up his sleeves. He started picking off what he needed from each plant, taking tablespoons of soil from each pot delicately and carefully, setting it into a beaker to keep all he needed together. From behind him, his magic allowed him to search through the drawers of cabinets and look on shelves for a mortar and pestle, specifically a ceramic or stone set, not one of the metal ones his grandmother had lying around. The chemical reaction would have been too much. Suga went for the roots of some tarragon and some of the collected rainwater from the window catcher, only a couple of tablespoons. He needed this to be a solid mixture and anything more or less of what he needed would throw the whole balance off completely. He wasn't ready to start over again.

He looked at his watch. Daichi would be there in fifteen minutes.

Suga was quick to grind the leaves and the roots in the mortar, eyes closed as his body rocked with the movement of his hand, pestle working to make a wet, gritty paste. The words coming from his mouth were in soft whispers, barely above his breath, chanting slowly, the Latin dripping from his lips. He repeated it as needed and opened his eyes to add the soil and water from the beaker into the mortar, working the mixture again. His body rocked, his lips chanted. He worked the mixture with his fingers, kneading it together to help produce a hard clay, his fingertips helping it to come together into a gray mash that would harden with a single word. The witch stood immediately after deeming it to be the perfect consistency and headed up the stairs to the kitchen. On the way, he made sure to grab some mesh and some twine and tucked it into his hand with the mortar, determination in every step. 

Ten minutes to go.

Suga took the final product and worked it into his hands, forming it into a cylindrical shape, eyeing the drain to the sink and going from there. He was able to make the shape into the same diameter as the drain opening and he took the mesh and twine and wrapped it up so the water from the sink wouldn't rehydrate it. He took the long, hardening clay piece in his hand and immediately started to work it down into the drain, pushing it deep with his fingers and keeping his fingertips on it when he chanted again, successfully turning his clog completely hard. The witch pushed his hair back as he looked for something to shove it down a little deeper into the pipes and worked it in well, hoping that Daichi wouldn't be able to see it upon first inspection.

Five minutes to go.

Suga turned on the water and immediately ran upstairs to the bathroom that Akaashi most frequently used. He had looked up at the patch job that Daichi had done yesterday and noticed that it was completely dry. He was tempted to wave his finger and create a steady stream of water drips come from the wood, but he knew it wouldn't fool Daichi – not that fooling him was his plan. It wouldn't make sense since there was no rain from the night before. He would not make himself look stupid. He had just added another reason as to why he was there in the first place. Quickly, the had grabbed the small plunger, the snake, and some drain-o from underneath the vanity, carrying them downstairs. It was almost funny how he planned on not making a fool on himself but he was going to "attempt" to unclog the kitchen sink's drain. He had an interesting set of priorities, after all. The things he did to appear adorable to a crush.

Any minute now.

Suga set up and rolled is sleeves back even further, putting on an apron and getting to work, so-to speak. He hoped to at least look as if he was struggling. Maybe he would get a set of arms around him, helping him pump the clog and work the blockage free. It got Suga a little more riled up than he needed to be and he had to push the thoughts from his mind. He was about to move away from the sink as everything was positioned how he had wanted it when the horn of the truck went off. Daichi was finally there and Suga had to take a deep breath. He knew that the man wouldn't be able to see into the house from where he was, but the witch was able to watch him get out of his truck, tool box in hand. In the bed of the old pick up, he had some extra wood, plaster, and some shingles. The witch was really, very happy that this man was going to help him and as he walked up to the porch, his work boots hitting hard against the wood, he went back to faking the struggle.

The door swung open and Daichi kicked off his mud in the entrance before sighing and entering. Suga had feigned exhaustion when Daichi stepped into the kitchen to greet him, wiping the back of his wrist over his forehead. He had barely broken a sweat but if his best friend had taught him anything about landing a man, it was to lay out the dramatics. And it seemed like Oikawa Tooru had been right...at least for once. The look on the handyman's face told him so.  "Oh...! Daichi. I heard your horn but..." He trailed off.

Daichi looked around the sink and gestured to it. "Ah, it's fine...You seem...preoccupied." He laughed a bit and moved into the kitchen, setting his tool box on the ground by the entryway. "You have another problem, Suga?" 

Suga gave a nod and groaned, hitting the wood handle of the plunger with the back of his hand. "Yeah, this stupid thing has been giving me trouble. Kuroo keeps telling me to install a garbage disposal, but I am too stubborn sometimes." Daichi laughed in agreement at that. "Well, anyway, I am trying to get it out naturally without using magic, but it seems to be so lodged in there that I have no idea what to do. And obviously my magic can't solve everything."

Daichi nodded and gave a shrug. He moved the plunger and looked into the sink that was filled with water. "Well...if there wasn't so much water, I might be able to see the clog, but the light would only reflect. Is the other sink clogged?" Daichi started trying to figure it out immediately and Suga barely had a moment to process. When the witch shook his head, Daichi looked back to the drain. "Okay. Grab me a cup and I will start to move some of this water down the other drain, okay?"

Suga did as he was told and handed it to Daichi, watching the handyman work, hands behind his back. The witch blushed when Daichi let it be for a while but looked up from the corner of his eye. "Ah, do you mind if I watch you? I want to see what you do in case something like this happens again." Suga felt his heart clench when Daichi smiled and agreed, moving over and explained to him what he was looking for as he took out his flashlight. Suga knew he wouldn't be able to see anything but he looked anyway, trying to act intrigued. After a good moment, Daichi leaned over the sink and leaned back a bit. Suga paused a moment before glancing back down into the drain.

"I'll have to take the pipes apart. It should only take a moment but it will put the shingling on hold for a bit." Daichi went to his tool box and Suga immediately started taking things from under the sink out and moving them to the table. He glanced up at Daichi as he came back to the sink as he knelt on the floor and placed his hands on his thighs. Daichi just gave him a bit of a smile and Suga looked away. "You know, I came here yesterday." He put his tool box down on the ground. 

Suga just gave him a bit of a look with a smile. He nodded a bit and looked back to the pipe. "Yeah, I know."

"So," Daichi came down to the floor as well and gently moved forward to get under the sink. Suga moved out of the way. "Did you really know your sink was this bad?"

Suga flushed. He was caught, he just knew it and he looked back at the pipes under the sink. "Well..." He gave a sheepish smile. "I knew it was  _getting_  bad, but I didn't expect it to be a full-blown problem." He gave a little white lie. He hoped Daichi wasn't going to hold it against him. Still, the man rose an eyebrow at him and just laughed a bit, taking his flash light and shining it on the pipe.

"If you can go shut off the water for me, that would be great. It won't be down for long, but I don't want it turning on if I am down here," Daichi explained, going to grab his wrench from his tool box and leaning down. "It’s in the basement, right?" He asked and when Suga nodded, he stood and headed for the main valve. 

The witch couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed about how hard he had tried to get Daichi to help him and stay longer. He had hoped it would help him want to ask him out but now he was getting cold feet. Time was on his side, but not in a good way, now. It only prolonged his embarrassment at this point. He went to the main shut off and turned the lever before walking upstairs. As he turned the corner to the kitchen, he noticed that Daichi was sitting up, face covered in gunk and shirt practically soaked on the collar and chest. The handyman was wiping his face of some of the mud, the mesh and twine in the other hand. Suga stopped dead in his tracks as Daichi looked up, hearing him come in to the room. He made a face as he looked at the gunk and then looked back up to Suga, holding up the mesh. Suga just flushed and looked anywhere but him. It answered Daichi's question before he even posed it, but he still asked anyway.

"...Really? A poultice?" He asked, wiping the gunk from his hand onto his gray shirt, the colors almost matching. It made Suga look away. Great, now he really wanted to disappear.

"Well, actually a poultice is used for healing or harm against the body. That is just a clog I had made moments before you got here...it wasn't supposed to turn back to mud," Suga commented slowly, playing with the apron on his person. He pursed his lips as he glanced back at Daichi and when the man shook his head, Suga swallowed. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I'll get you a towel."

Daichi just sighed and untucked his shirt, taking it off and wiping his face. "Ugh...please." He commented and like that, Suga was gone to fetch the towel.

It barely felt like Suga went anywhere at all, going straight upstairs to the linin closet by his bedroom, grabbing one of the old towels his grandmother used for her hair dye, and went back down, mind blank. His fingers were cold and his body was sort of tensing up as he beat himself up for this rookie mistake and his own idiotic move of making it in the first place. As it was, Daichi was already supposed to be fixing his roof, but he had stalled him just this much more. He noticed upon entering the kitchen that Daichi was completely shirtless now, something that hadn't registered before he left, and he did openly blush, admiring the man's gorgeous chest and arms. He had a small layer of muscle on his stomach but he was more toned there than anything, leaving a small bit of room for some fat that clung to his hips, his body definitely stronger in the aspect of hard work rather than being built for attention. The witch slowly made his way to the other and handed him the towel. He took a deep breath, aiming to apologize and leave him be before he had messed anything else up, but as Daichi wiped off his face and chest, he put up a hand.

"Don't...You don't have to say anything." Daichi pursed his lips and glanced up at Suga before giving him a sheepish smile. He gestured to have the witch sit at his side and Suga was hesitant, but he did so, leaning against the counter with Daichi. He played with the apron again but Daichi looked to his hands and placed his own on Suga's right wrist, gently holding it in place. Suga stopped immediately and glanced back at the human from the corner of his eye and relaxed visibly. The witch put his head against the cabinet and Daichi spoke again. "I  _think_  I know why you did this. But... frankly I don't want to sound cocky if I... take a wrong guess." It was Daichi's turn to blush and he took his hand back as he looked to the towel. "Would this have killed me?" He asked with a laugh and Suga chuckled back, shaking his head. "Okay, well, I guess you weren't trying to take me out, huh?" Daichi smiled but sat up a little more, setting the towel on his lap. 

Suga held his breath for a moment before looking at Daichi. He was surprised that the man met his eyes back and he could have felt his heart stop. He was so beautiful with his lovely chocolate eyes, seeing soft green specks in the irises. They were small and barely there but Suga was close enough to tell they were present and that they always had been. He licked his lips. When had they gone dry? "...What is your guess for me...messing with my sink?" He asked and the way Daichi smiled made him want to go weak in the knees – it was a good thing that they were sitting.

And, of course, nothing ever got past Daichi. Of course, he would be on to him about the bull shit about the sink suddenly being clogged, and now he spat the honest truth with a grin on his face, those pretty eyes shining at him as he said it. "You have a crush on me..." And it was a statement, not a question. He had gotten it so quick that Suga was only able to look to his lap and bite his lips as a response. The witch acted as if it were some brand new thing but Daichi just tried to back himself up. "I mean...I have known you for five years. I know when you are lying and telling the truth and when you are acting like a little turd." It made Suga laugh because of his tone and Daichi was glad he hadn't lost the witch. The small laugh the witch had made caused Daichi to move a little closer and bump his shoulder. He held up the mesh and the twine and stuck it to Suga's hand. "Anyway, I think this belongs to you, good sir." He teased.

Suga took the mesh and the twine in his hand and used his other to cover his face. Had he heard Daichi correctly? There was no hint of malice held in his words as he guessed correctly on the witch's affections and he prayed that it only meant that Daichi held the same feelings. He glanced back at Daichi after a moment and gripped the mesh in his hand. It was wet and it ran all over Suga's hand but he didn't care a bit. It was his only thing grounding him as he asked the question he had been dying to ask. His smile fell and his eyes held hope as he took a deep breath. "...I like you, Daichi. I do..." He began and lowered his gaze. His hands went to play with the mesh again and he almost had to shove out the question. He was ready. One, two three. "Do you like me back? Or...could you?" The question felt like it could make or break everything. They could go back to being close friends, with minimal awkwardness, if Daichi said no – but if he said yes, it could be everything.

Suga wasn't expecting what came next and honestly, it felt like his whole body had tensed up with the surprise of it all. It took him a solid couple of seconds before he realized that Daichi had leaned in, holding his face in his hands, and kissed him, his soft thin lips pressed against Suga's own plush pair. The warmth bloomed in his chest and between them, something a little hotter radiated. The witch closed his eyes and leaned in a bit, his open hand moving to the nape of his neck, fingertips brushing against the short, cropped hair at the base. He was hoping that Daichi would take it a half step further and press him against the floor and roll his jean clad hips against his, calloused working hands against the sliver of skin that would peek out from under his sweater. Neither of them took any move of taking it further or deepening the kiss and soon, it was over. Suga was slow to pull away, as was Daichi, and they looked at each other for a moment or two before Daichi smiled. Suga needed no confirmation but the handyman gave it to him anyway when he took his hand.

"...I hope you won't think me as presumptuous, but...I would like to ask you out on a date tomorrow night. My treat." Daichi gripped his hand a bit and Suga was in no position to say no, even if he had a reason to. He was over the moon happy. He felt his fingertips tingle with the electricity between them and Suga couldn't find his voice. He just nodded and smiled sweetly. "Good, it's a date." He moved to press another peck to Suga's cheek and he moved back to look at his tools. "Okay, so...what else do we have going on? Any other enchantments or plugs you have for me?" He teased and Suga just laughed, still embarrassed.

"...No, just the leak upstairs." He hummed and pursed his lips before standing up. "I'll get you some lemonade for your trouble, okay?"

"Sounds good, Koushi."

By the time Akaashi and Kuroo had returned to the house, it was almost before dinner and Suga was working hard. Daichi had patched up the sink fast and went to the roof to work on that leak, calling to him from the open windows when he needed to check if it was still leaking. The young witch and familiar walked in with Suga's supplies and Kuroo went right to Suga, giving him a look. Suga just waved his hand at him, knowing what he was going to ask. It was confirmed that they had a date and Kuroo had grinned before hugging Suga and giving him a big, wet kiss on his cheek.

"See? Told you that he couldn't get enough of you." He teased and Suga just shoved him out.

Kuroo had eventually gone up to help Daichi with whatever he needed and by seven, dinner had been served and ready to eat. Suga went to get the familiar and the handyman outside, but he had caught them as Daichi was packing up, ready to go home. "You can stay for dinner. I made chicken," Suga offered but Daichi just gave him a smile.

"Tempting, but I have been looking forward to some leftovers that I just can't turn down right now." He laughed. "Plus, I have a job early tomorrow morning. About two hours away. I am helping someone repave their driveway and I am getting a pretty large sum for it." Daichi smiled. It reminded Suga to grab the check from his pocket and he handed it to Daichi, to which Daichi folded it up and put it in his now dry shirt pocket. "I should almost be sure you have nothing else to fix before I take this. Maybe I will wait to cash it even."

"I don't think we have anything else that needs to be fixed," Suga gave a soft laugh but Kuroo interrupted him.

"Actually," the familiar started. "Our security light has gone out about a couple of days ago."

Daichi just kind of gave him a side look, as if he were interrupting their conversation. "...It just takes a ladder and a lightbulb."

Kuroo grinned. "I'm afraid of heights."

Daichi looked as if he wanted to throttle the two of them but Suga had pulled that puppy dog look that he had admittedly fallen for. "...Fine. I can fix it tomorrow at sundown before I pick you up. Seven-thirty okay?" He asked and Suga nodded eagerly. When Daichi had left, Kuroo had wrapped his arm around Suga as they walked back to the house and Suga felt like he was on cloud nine. Nothing could have taken this away from him.

Two-thirty a.m. was hardly the time to be woken up. It was the norm for Oikawa Tooru on nights like this, since he had gone to bed feeling ill in the first place. He had felt chills since dinner that night and he could tell that Iwaizumi, his beloved and familiar, had noticed. The witch was always so comfortable when it came to being around the elite and beautiful citizens of Paris, and seeing him shy away and try to hide out in the bathroom was a huge red flag to the eyes of his familiar, as if there was any hiding it. It was a cold sweat and the intensity of the dream still rang through him, his body vibrating. He had shot up in his bed and gripped the sheets, tears streaming down his face, a sob stuck in his throat but disappearing when his body registered fingertips and the warm press of a hand against his bare back. His body was overly sensitive from the dream so he turned immediately and took a deep breath when he caught Iwaizumi's eyes, worry pooling in his irises. His hands sought out Iwaizumi's and he gripped, leaning into his strong, awaiting arms.

"Another bad dream," Iwaizumi asked but it was obvious. Tooru never woke up like this over nothing, but lately the dreams had been frequent. And this one must have been worse must have been worse this time. He let Tooru be quiet for a while before he took his witch's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"...Sweetheart...mon petit, what's wrong? What did you dream about?" He tried but when Oikawa shook his head, Iwaizumi knew right away. "...Koushi, right? You had a dream about Suga?"

Oikawa pulled away, the look in his eyes confirmation enough. "...I am going to buy a ticket back to the states first thing tomorrow. I can't...stay here while I am having these thoughts and feelings." He was tempted to get out of bed now, wanting to do it right away, but Iwaizumi kept him grounded, kept him in bed. Oikawa was grateful but antsy. 

"We'll have to tell someone before we go." Iwaizumi helped to remind him, taking his hands and kissing them. He knew Oikawa would love to leave right away, but Oikawa was the star of an up and coming clairvoyant television special in Paris, France, their home. "Besides, it will take us a whole day to get there."

"Hajime..." Oikawa whispered and shook his head. "It was the same dream...but this time, it wasn't a faceless man." He started, voice hoarse from sleep as he spoke. "I saw the face."

Iwaizumi was quiet as he listened and he swallowed, kissing his temple. "Okay...how about we get some sleep and the first thing tomorrow, we will get the tickets, we will pack up, go talk to Jean, your manager, and we will be on the first plane home." He whispered and as Oikawa nodded, the familiar laid him down, pushing his red curls back and out of his face. "We will be with Suga immediately..." He paused a moment. "Are you going to tell him we are coming home?"

Oikawa sniffled and shook his head. "No...I don't want to ruin the surprise." He laughed a bit dryly, his humor never missing a beat. "And I don't want to upset him any more than Kuroo did when he came home." Oikawa moved close and kissed his chest softly, a sweet thank you for helping to calm him down, hugging him closely. "Besides... my car is locked up near the airport on a secluded farm. We can keep it a complete surprise."

Iwaizumi just snorted and massaged his neck, still trying to calm the witch down, feeling him tremble. His dreams had gotten him so riled up, especially the recent ones about Sugawara, his long-time best friend. It worried the familiar but that's why he was there, to help take the worry and anxiety away. He wasn't going anywhere, his engagement ring proof of his love as the gold flashed in the moonlight creeping in through their window. "Okay. Whatever you say, babe."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is literally my favourite part of this damn AU. I can't wait for you guys to meet him.
> 
> I am also now on Twitter! I've been on a roll.
> 
> Comments are appreciated ♡ The next chapter is why this fic was rated Explicit, y'all ♡ some good old fashioned lovin'


End file.
